Black Cat Tales - Sins of Desire of Cain s Demon and Bat s in Pleasure
by SasinaZariel
Summary: in the midst of attacks from his vampire investigation around Gotham, Batman is forced to attend a party and is invited to a business and associate meeting in an isolated mansion and Cain, the accursed demon of ancient legends and not only wants an alliance seduces him but his takes the viola in the middle of the party around Gotham and taking him on paths of seduction pwp slash
1. Chapter 1

20

And shouting hiss decomted screams and his groans and his lips taken in the immortal regurgitated blood and he had fallen there and being taken

And thes ie teeth grew aligned and with a single bite his scream even greater his eyes turned on the orbitwaves and more waves of pleasure electricity roamed his body the blood was drained.

And soon one of his arms i let his teeth slap the monster's wrist and this foray to swallow his blood, i'm kind ofthe deep stockwork where they beat theirbodies.

And in various strident and fierce popped slaps and movements like that listening to howl whispering voices and roaring screams of the beast upon him falling into unconsciousness...

... They didn't look like dreams. They were very real and successive... Restlessly rummaging through the moaning bed and apprehension and heartbreak... soon he heard her... Parts of conversations... unconsciousness and awareness...

\- I could never help it... - I said

\- I wouldn't even have a way to...

\- He's a fighter.

\- I'm afraid for him...

And where that can lead...

Several days later he woke up more tired than rested and unaware of what day was blurry looks replaced by decided and seeing a butler sleeping in a chair that had once been occupied by thecommissioner.

And watching your body in search of bite marks and sinsincredibly real dreams...

He wanted to get out of there his dreams accompanied him wherever he was...

Seeing his boss wake up and sit he looked in his direction and asked.

Are you feeling well? " asked.

Can we go home? asked the man in bed.

\- Only after the examination misdico. - He said with a decided look.

-How's the progress of the case?

As far as you're supposed to go. "I said ignoring the issue.

Alfred... Please... - I was trying to argue.

Please, I say, sir. "I said looking exasperating be quiet or I'm going to have you sedar. And he swamthem towards him.

Then he looked at the ceiling forafew hours with a frown on his face and thecrusaders atthat seemed like hours came the misresponsibledico that said.

\- You mustnot know me, but my name and...

\- Doctor Izac Monroe, 67,isawidower once, twelve years old, married three times, separated twice, dequitated once, five children between twenty-twenty-five years and four resident grandchildren.

And specializing in genetic blood research and viral blood diseases and cancer hospital, which I saved three times, a three-month ago from Doctor Porko one of street bandits.

And there was another one to be sliced by the joker and that and my doctor now.

\- I also had my medical research funded by you Mr. Wayne your genetic research atWayne.

– Since we were cordially known and presented more than three times among them at benefit parties could release me from the hospital, please. "He said looking at the ceiling and being pinched by Alfred.

\- And a little education, Sir, he saved his life.

\- I'm very grateful, thank you, but I don't want to live in the hospital. " I said.

\- Well, since you insist. "The man said. " But we are not even, since the man who finances my medical research and is hospitalized, with the Gotham fighter.

And each of them I owe my life and career, I can not release, he has money influences and donated a large amount to the hospital, I can be sued for neglect... - It said

\- If you don't release me now, when I get out of here you're going to get your funds cut off. "He said fungando without looking at any of the men.

"I can lower his salary by thirty percent.

\- You wouldn't dare... - They feared the two pale men at the same time...

\- Try me both, andyou're going to have the proof in what I can do. – Growled for both of us looking in your directions.

Once out of the hospital...

And so he went tois the mansion and researching where he immediately began his research in the books he came across the vampirestories.

And so picking up garlic and various silver objects he melted candlesticks and several chains and thus molding in batarangs and weapons specializing in exterminating vampires.

And he was in the kitchen he took a whole glass of garlic and took the garlic to the cave and sprayed him and garlic pumps.

Sir, i'm sorry. " Alfred said. " Stop melting the silverware. "He said and so he continued. - You have a fundraiser going in 20 minutes your clothes are ready before he left, he heard the butler say.

\- Like, and...

\- Come on, sir, you didn't want to be released, you're going to sit your share like a good playboy. " He said leaving the room.

All right, Alfred. " Said disconsolate.

At a benefit party, a m-to-so-calledball...

This was a party to bring in more and more taxpayer partner partner partners and allies partners and have as blood donation and volunteers in humanitarian causes in Gotham and the RedCross.

And to his host was as always counting the time to go away his emerald green tuxedo and her sleek hair and a white tiger mask.

Andle for himself hated these moments and even more dened than his endless hunt for crime and his eternal struggle throughout the night.

And so he talking to several entrepreneurs not mind paying attention to the situation much less decorate their faces or chatdirectly.

And with each one, but the repertory at least sent to accompany the talkand vague look hesaw Lucius approaching and so said.

Meanwhile at gotham city hospital's municipal morgue, there were Izac Monroe complaining to the commissioner's tears that he couldn't hear even more of this man being a good coroner.

A good coroner and one assist replaced him when Monroe filled Gordon's ears coming out the halls, was autopsying one of the indigent found in HartanAlley.

And opening his chest when the saying whose he rose with everything and cornered his neck holding with the ten man's gallows without a scream just surprised.

Andle began to suck his blood and the incision made by the coroner healed and closed at the sametime.

And the creature like a cat prey protruding and nails as claws jumped across the floor as an assistant in a white lab coat unexpectedly let out a scream.

And it was sohigh that caught the attention of some cops, but it was too late with a jump the creature tore his jugular.

And he bit where he sucked his blood and so she or he got up and ran down the tip pushing and being surprised by two cops these at the same time they'll take out their guns and start shooting, but with their speed and feline agilities he jumped.

And he tore off one's head with his claws and half the other running down the aisles passing over some unsuspecting employees while an employee.

And this one who was out of reach at the counter she with tremble hands called the police center with a voice and hysterical screams.

It didn't take long to get to the fuss that the creature wasdoing, but this situation was in the midst of shots with speed and feline movements dodged a few shots, but it was too late.

And there were some police officers waiting in the vehicles and saw with open eyes the creature jump a third-floor window being chased by police and gun fire.

Running through the dark streets and being chased by police officers she beat some and cutting several on the way leaving a trail of death and wounded and with a gallows overhuman.

And she opened a sewer cap and went into darkness where she couldn't be chased.

And he was soon released...

And after a few hours he was sick of tedious and in the middle of a benefit party.

Back to the party

Bruce, I'd like you to meet an important person and wayne's newest partner. " Hesaid.

And pulling Bruce over the shoulder and telling the guests.

And he took him to a tall man his two feet tall black hair and long with a strong white body wick and set on the left side in his long hair that went up below hisshoulders.

And in a red outfit this Arab era were tunics and robes with the symbol of infinity on the back an eight lying with a tunic embroidered thiss his violet eyes fleshy lips.

And being turning to him with a taca in his mão he looked at Bruce as if he had found theholy grail paralyzed in his vision, it was that it seemed arab descent.

And he was a middle-aged man bordering on the fifties with a young skin, but his features showed experience.

\- This and Cain Aldabaman. -D izia with his hands on Bruce's shoulder.

He and owner of a multinational an oil company manufacturing extraction, import and export in addition to pharmaceutical laboratories.

And they were scattered all over the middle east countries he lives in Saudi Arabia he is nowhere in Gotham to close deals with wayne companies.

Bruce raised his hand with the aim of shaking hands briefly thought the man would not squeeze just by looking at Bruce creating astrain.

And when he was going to lower the man, he squeezed hishandswith gallows and saying with an accent.

\- Sorry, Bruce, I thought your appearance and too similar to a close friend. "He said with a penetrating look towards him.

\- You could talk and each one talked about your personal experiences. " Suggested Lucius.

And pushing them both to a table away from the party.

"It would be interesting for Bruce and to know about the Arab countries.

\- Well... -Eat u Bruce. - How's your wife?

\- Actually, I'm a widower. "He said as if he passed a shadow for his features.

\- Or... "Perdã o,I did not know... - And said disconsolately.

\- It's okay, young man, in fact I'm a widower for the sixth time and they've all given me enough happiness and children for a life and what's not lacking in the world and woman. "I said Laughing.

"M we're going to leave my love affairs for later.

-Sohow and there in Arabia just oil, the land has good exploration? - asked.

\- Why interest in land? - asked suspiciously.

\- My interest and fully touristy, I traveled through thousands of countries I went to Tibet, China, India and many other places I have known culturesstories.

And there were civilizations and mythology the few places I didn't go was Romania and Arab and Muslim countries.

" I learned customs and traditions, I would just like to know more about the world. " said concluding.

Or... well my country has its natural beauties but does not compare to Tibet nor china mostly has dry land and sand, I don't have much that

Speak... - It said. – Simply because I doubt you share mybeliefs.

And there were far less of my philosophy beyond respect for women.

And that I doubt I could have two or three wives in their culture and not be considered a crime.

\- And I understand what you mean, the laws of my country are different from those of your country. " I said.

\- My wives are not lacking even for me how much more my children this have been raised apart for a long time, it must be my creation. "said.

And looking at the cisu starry of the night and so spoke.

"Let's go outside the stars of your city are different from those of my land. And he said getting up and inviting the boy to go along.

\- But that and why I lived most of my life alone, my parents died a long time ago, I was then abandoned and lived life in complete solitude... - I said.

And that was a half true he didn't really have parents since an immortal vampire couldn't have a living parents.

\- I don't have parents either, they've been murdered since I was eight, I don't know what a family is.

\- So how did you get raised who ran your assets.

\- I was raised in the mansion by my butler my possessions were administered by him until My age. "I said sadly.

\- I've always found the stars very beautiful. "Bruce said changing him so he accompanied him tothe balcony.

And he approached Bruce touched his hand and pulled him and amid surprise he asked.

Tell me, Bruce, have you ever been lying to a man? And he was taken by surprise.

And he did. No, no, no, no, no, no

And without waiting he kissed him and took his folego.

Amazed he did not return the kiss, at first the man was opening his calca and grabbing his penis, tried to twist away pushing to move away, but getting a push toward the wall.

\- I'm going to show you what it's like to have a man between your legs.

\- Wait... - He tried to writhe.

\- Oh how beautiful a fighter.

"You know you don't stand a chance. "He said while the boy was paralyzed.

\- Not here, please someone... - He received a laugh and seeing the other man and he pushed him toward thewall.

And he was pulled with an iron grip between the corridors and even trying to wring for soon he was driven towards a corridor...

And in the midst of half their fight, and he soon stood toward a luxurious room and without waiting he pulled his pants and underwear off and throwing them on a table.

\- Someone can see us.

No one's going to see anything. " he said.

\- Don't get me wrong I want more than a simple investment more than an enterprise, I can be very flexible

\- You want to... - Tried to tell the man to squeeze his penis again

. And he pushed toward the wall and he had his mouth claimed, by the lips taken and his tongue inside his mouth.

And he realized that he didn't necessarily want him ever at any time had sex with a man...

I... Never...

I get it. And he was silenced by a hungry mouth and a demanding man.

And he saw that the demon occupied the beautiful and built form and opened the entire length of his body and covering him there hiding Bruce amid pushing toward the bed.

\- Now no one will see us. - He said entering his mouth and moaning in contact, with his penisrubbing himself, the man holding his hips and rubbing his penises together and he couldn't avoid the groans.

\- You can scream and moan at will. " he said. And I want to hear how much I satisfy you. " he said.

And they rubbed together moaning and he moaned being sucked and the less i expected beautiful Islamic god him and then he opened his toothpick and hisblouse.

And then he would pass his hands on his chest and start sucking her nipples by opening her legs more and stroking her body.

And he opened his clothes by taking them out urgently, but without ever tearing.

One hand surrounding his hole with his finger, and he moaned and rubbed himself and he honed.

And he panted the man to keep his legs open by holding him backing like in his lap and his knee bent with him leaning on the wall and grabbing his legs and spreading them and positioning first the pointed tip on his hole.

And pushing him towards the bed with the will and urgency of eating it.

And he slowly inserting within him writhing as if he were an organ of his own.

And he positioned the tip in his hole and inserting into it and sticking his ass, and he felt sticking inch byinch.

And he would open his legs well using his knees as a support for him by putting in until he hit his prostate directly.

And he received an acute, squeered and very embarrassed scream.

And he felt his veins around the hot syrup and inside it by his legsopen.

And he left him there and lifted then went toward a dumb servant and took a glass.

And he would go back to bed and open the glass and open his legs next and put a generous amount.

And it was smooth and cold and his hands curling in it seemed to stir vibrating and pulsating and writhing inside it and amid his moans he moaned offering

And he moaned the demon had his hot penis dripping into his stomach while the syrup writhed inside him and his hot hands pinching his breasts and passing his hot hands on his penis.

And while that tongue in his mouth and his legs wide open and he between his legs rubbing himself and he felt the warm shut writhing.

And he had his hands warm around each of them and his syrup him coming in and out of it as if it were a pulsating organ coming in and out he was kept standing.

The demon stood between his legs and putting his knee between his crotch propelling up and down rubbing his hard penises together.

And pressing him and lifting him and while his legs open and his ass coming in and out of it and he moaning with the syrup writhing in and out of it.

And he was taking time on his left and sucking the left aureola, he moaned and while his hands came down more spreading his legs a hand on hispenis.

And he tried to turn his hands away and squirm to have his hands pushed with violence.

Do I have to tie you up? "He asked with his shining eyes was hunger and desire.

No, no, no, no, no, no He gaged amid thees and fingers reaching his prostate with blow syrup amid his scream and groans.

" Good. " Rosnou. – And the demon growled towards him again sucking his nipples and even though he was testing the opening to see if he gave up and with hisfingers stretching him and fucking in and out quickly and constant without stopping.

And he writhing and moaning while he felt the man stop sucking his left and go to the right taking time between biting and sucking and alternating up and went down his neck sucking and licking and banging in and out of it with his fingers.

And he moaned with pleasure and unrestricted and giving panting screams through that hole being abused by a syrup inside him.

And he wanted to eat him there and didn't stand out and started sucking sucking on his right nipple and rubbing himself squeezing his nipples and he sucked his left and he shoved his fingers deeper and receiving groans and offerings.

And leaving a hickey mark on his direct while paying attention to the left and with his hands one on his penis pulling the foreskin into languidmovements.

And then inserting a finger into his hole along with every impulse stretching him and testing his hole he was rubbing on it there at that location.

And he moaned and he went down his belly and sucked and bit each scar and lingering in all of them sucking and biting and sucking on all of them he got on his penis.

And he held him with violence and possessivity while his syrup writhing and then he enjoyed it at that time andwhile.

And he spent good minutes fucking him with his fingers and preparing him between his groans and he was getting harder and harder and his penis swung amid blows inside him and the man pulled his fingers out of his abused hole.

And he grabbed a cocha and bit raising his right leg and sucking her crotch and biting her by sucking a tremendous blow and grabbed her testicles and sucking her penis was getting harder and harder

And he just moaned while Cain took him to bite and sucking his penis and then dropping them and going to the other testicle and sucking him sucking sucking on him.

And he'd let go of one leg and hold the other leg sucking and follow until he was in his penis and swallowed it he started sucking and he moaned and wouldn't stop.

And he knew he'd be fucked there in each of them still rubbing his penis on him and sucking him for several minutes swallowing his entirelength.

And itwas atthat he came in his mouth with a scream and continued to moan, and a hand surrounding his hole just spinning around his hole.

And the less he expected, he felt the man squeeze his testicles and opening his legs and he grabbed him and pushed toward the bed and opening his legs and stood between them far away and was above and elevated him tois he was with his ass at the level of his mouth.

And he touching him to the bed and shoved his tongue inside his sucking hole as he sucked him and he shoved his fingers and put his long all together his wet tongue and ate him vibrating his tongue in his hole and he had a broth writhing inside him.

And he moaned, knowing he shouldn't do anything, was there just to be eaten and sucked his nipples had marks of sucking his belly and every scar on his body.

And he had a mark of sashes everywhere, he just moaned, Cain held his little wideopen he ate sucking and biting his hole stretching him and sticking his fingers together surrounding and stretching him.

And he came once again squirting like a chain and not so he stopped and continued to suck he ate and bit to stretch enough and fitting three fingers inside him and a syrup that wrired.

And he pulled his fingers out of him and got up grabbing him and climbing on top of him rubbing him in reverse and climbing up starting with his testicles and biting and sucking.

And he found that man was a sex god and pushing him with his body between his legs and driving me to the dark part and was close to sticking, rubbing his limbs and fingers surrounding his entrance, he felt hallucinated and excited the adrenaline of being caught, made him more excited.

And it was a myriad of sensations and the cry of his numerous escapes, but at the exact moment when the man was going to put his finger again he faltered, tried to push the man, but unexpectedly he was pushed back.

And with a mu chuchu of displeasure, and so the man got down on his knees and crouched down with everything and shred his penis and penetrated his anus with one finger once more and so with one hand he pulled and pushed as he sucked his penis.

And he stocked his anus forcing him to open his legs more, his restrained breathing and resfolegating, he stocked his entrance through muscle rings and pushing inwards.

And so passing through his rings and hitting deep, stopped for brief moments and soon withdrew him to put it back on.

And he started stocking, one comes and goes constant and starting to come and go faster and faster, felt the discomfort attached to the pleasure of his penis, being sucked.

And being pushed and pulled by that sinful finger, which was soon accompanied by another, making scissor movements and thus hitting deep,

And when he let out an unrestrained scream and put his hands in his mouth, the man laughed with his mouth on his penis vibrating over his penis, his excitement increased and began to hit at an accelerated pace and no longer had the ability to contain his shrill screams.

And always at this same point stocking with one more finger, and the syrup came together pumping and going and going and his screams without folego was contained with his hands in his mouth and smothered groans, he was pushed and pulled and so continued for several minutes.

And now being that there were three fingers penetrating him and that syrup together inside and outside and soon he moaned when he came into his mouth with a muffled scream he not only slipped while he was without strength lying on the ground while the demon continued to eat him.

The man got up and revealing exposing a thick, red penis of seventeen inches almost twenty inches and dripping and so he pushed him back to the floor of the balcony forcing him to hold the grill and positioned himself behind him.

Instantly he got up showing a magnificent posture and his robe he unbuttoned her revealing a body where he slipped to the ground revealing a naked penis body.

And he was long and thick red and swollen he climbed into bed spreading his new companion's legs, with his hands and crawling until spreading.

And opening his legs and sitting in front of his legs he heard his breath and saw it.

His toned body smells of scars he grabbed a bottle on the headboard on the left side of the bed and spread through his fingers and raised his legs and dragged his buttocks.

And in his lap he shoved a finger inside and began to shove and take out his hips more and faster they restirred he moaned feeling the intrusion he moaned and moaned.

And the man rubbed his hands and in his little he squeered and groped and threaded his finger inside through his walls and rubbing starting to beat.

And he heard a restrained groan and sawn teeth his authoritarian growl was heard.

\- Don't hold back, I want to hear your groans and everything I want and you moan and scream when I fuck you. "He said giving a deep and powerful stock inside.

And making him jump his legs open and he approached and lay down opening his legs and grabbing his penis with one hand and pumping at the same speed as the stockings he moaned without any shame pain and spasms inside.

He instantly swallowed his penis, holding and scraping his teeth from end to base throughout its length, his tongue on his tip and pulling his perineum.

And licking him and especially in his slit, squeezing and groping his little scratches, opening his legs more.

And then he moaned and began to hum mingle the and moan, while scraping his teeth from length to base, sucking his penis and thus passing his tongue in his slit, playing with his testicles and scrotum.

And he was squeezing and squeezing, pinching him, shoved and shoved his fingers into his walls, passing through his rings, amid his tongue and mouth swallowing and sucking his penis he sucked with speed.

And sucking him and inserting his length and sticking his fingers with thrusts, and more, and so stocking his anus with his fingers, his offerings and screams and opening his legs.

And he felt his balls squeezing and squeezing, his squeezing screams, amid sucking his length.

And as he penetrated his anus, passing through each muscular ring, amid his cries and groans, he felt open and stretching more and more, his low womb contracting, feeling closer and closer to his orgasm.

And he screamed and screamed and several stowed after he came, jouissed on his lips amid the stockings of his fingers that formed a scissor movement inside him.

Groaned and moaned, he felt the man crawls above him, cold and hard skin and his muscles and in contrast to his warm skin that caught fire, ice washes, his muscular hard body.

And he was strong as a cold marble, and so opening his legs and spreading, he positioned himself on top of him, without asking permission he shoved him penetrating him.

And while with everything inside him, holding his hips, his screams and acute groans.

And then arching his back and holding the sheets below him, while his penis penetrated him by passing through each muscular ring, and entering.

And increasingly entering through all his rings, and passing through every muscular ring, feeling every vein of the penis long and thick.

And he felt open to the limit, and so his interior opened, trying to expel the invading organ, and thus opening and opening, while the man began to take freedom upon him.

And then he began kissing and licking it on his face, speckled on his shoulders and breasts, his own penis softened between his stomachs, the man growled.

And he whispering on his face amid his pressed and crumpled penis between his muscular rings.

"Relax a little so I don't hurt you. "Among his groans and offerings he heard more archhistized his back.

I just can't do it. "He heard himself of an offer and he was glad to moan and shouted the man growled upon him and said so.

" And good to know that I am the first. And so he pulled his lips and kissed him a wet, possessive sound and kissed languidly at each open ring and stretching pressed hard and the veins of his passing penis.

And he moaned heard one growl and another, he moaned and moaned until he felt the testicles hit his ass, his testicles hitting his buttocks, tears flowed from his eyes.

And then he lowered up to his chest and sucked each of the nipples, biting and sucking each nipple, he had groped his buttocks, holding his crumpled hips with his hands.

And he moaned standing inside him feeling his veins and stopped a few seconds until with a tug he withdrew and hit home tight and squeezed again.

\- Please... – And he heard he slapped through the stowed and slow and then languidas alternating between slow and fast, and faster lifting his buttocks without appeals and moans.

And they came with him more groans and growls of a vampire of elongated prey where lowering by his chest he bit him and in the midst of the attacks feeling every vein of his penis inside and out inside.

And outside squeezing his body rubbing on his getting screams, and screams and more and more shrill and loud treble screams, and rosnados moaned and offerings, choking and resinting amid the stockings.

And it had come faster and faster being observed by vampires and collective groans and strong hisses, his blood being drained and his eyes turning around the orbits he screamed and shouted the pain and discomfort of the attacks the waves of light that sprayed him.

And le moaned and moaned and screamed amid the increasingly quicker and uncommunal stockers raising his buttocks he screamed and listened to the growls, he felt every powerful stock, they said.

And he thought where the pleasure will be the pain of the stocked the annoyor of penetration, waves of pain and electricity that roamed his body, and soon in the midst of a particularly deep stock.

And he then baited in an angle change made him have spasms and screaming and moaning, he screamed and resinued he heard a laugh a growl in his ear whispering.

He saw in heaven an immense moon and the emergence of the sign his penis lowered for a brief moment the sex could wait he tried to clumsily push the man away and climb and looking for hiscalcas, but to no avail.

And he really tried to crawl with tremble hands breathing irregularly but the man looked stronger pushed back into the ground colofthe room and prensou his body seemed disgusted and outraged.

\- What happened you seemed to want a few minutes earlier? He whispered in his ear hugging his hips and pushing him back to balcony pushing his legs away and beginning to pump his penis urgently, being pushed urgently by Bruce.

This is not a good time. – Tried to push with a groan being greeted by a juicy bite to the neck and a strong hug separating his legs rubbing his penis into his hard, long ass.

" Don't do that... I need to...

His neck was pulled back toward his lips with the man still hugging his body and spoke with a seductive warning look.

\- You thought it was a good time now, why can't we go on? " He asked.

Don't you have your associates? " He asked.

Leave it to them. " I said.

"You've never escaped me, it won't be now that you'll be able to get rid of it

\- I never... I have matters to solve... - You have to understand... – Trying to untangle yourself to just be pressed with more

The force was a balcony made of stone with gargoyles on its tip.

" This is not a good time... not here

Why not? - He asked thoughtfully.

\- No Da... - Groaned with the man pressing him

\- I understand... - He said slowly evaluating the boy.

Whispering in his ear with fleshy lips said.

"But you're not going to get out of here until you have four more orgasms and I'm done with you. " I said,

And he did. " Hold on, " Said.

\- If very strong don't be afraid, I'm going to give you plenty of pleasure, the best you're going to get tonight. " He groaned in his ear.

– The signal will continue in the same place first pleasure, then business. " He said.

"My kids are great observers and you're not going to get out of here before I fuck your nice tight ass. "He said licking his ear.

"I know it's your first time and you should stay here until I'm done and then you can go, but for when I fuck you.

And they will solve the problem for you. " I said.

\- No, wait... - Tried... - But the man cramted his ass further into the air pushing away his legs he tried to separate himself from the grip, lowered sideholding forcefully the man began to insert his penis first wide head passing through his muscle rings that already are already were well prepared.

And it was larger than three fingers and making him choke, he moaned his calcas fell to the ground clumped on his heels, he looked at the moon and toward the luminous signal.

And being seen all night, he moaned with excitement his mouth formed a circle, and his arms trying to co-watch the man to drop, only to receive a slap and a languid massage on each of the buttocks.

\- No... - I was trying to loosen up while the long penis was increasingly entering through its walls until its end. " Stop...

" He groaned by listening to the man's groans upon him, feeling spasms on his walls and the man was riding his ass.

And the pleasure became so intense that it collapsed in the first beat that hit his prostate.

And he gasped while entering his inside the penetration bother made him gasp and moan, choking on every passage, until he hit his ass.

And trying to hold on to the bars of stones looking at the moon the man hit his testicles in his ass, climbing his hands by his belly and unbuttoning his suit and t-shirt.

And he went up and went down pumping his penis and dropping already hard and erect swinging from top to bottom he moaned refolegou and hit his prostate with gallows and vigor.

Relax, Bruce, it's going to be better if you cooperate, you're going to like it better, who knows next time we do at the library or in my mansion. " He said.

Son of a bitch. "He cried and began to moan and skin.

\- There won't be... - At the very moment the penis has withdrawn and without waiting to get used to it.

And he drew all the negative conclusions about sex.

Yes, it would and there will be a next time.

And while he pushed violently by hitting him at once his testicles hitting his prostate with renewed fury he screamed and howled with each thrust.

\- Of course it will, there is always more, always says the same thing, I can always fuck you anywhere and in any position. He said stocking faster and faster with gallows.

"You, my love, you always make yourself difficult. " He laughed in the midst of an acute groan and several stocked in a row.

You're going to beg for more after that. " He said.

" You're going to count the hours and days. - Rosnou in his ear

\- There's vi, don't worry, my little bat, my little. - River in his ear as he began to stock up inside repeatedly slaps skin-skinned.

And they were followed by their groans and choking and hearing from each beat each thrust thrust behind each other.

Can Aguem hear us? – He asked in his ear as he dug into his interior with increasing speed and brutality reaching a point where he made him choke more and more resfoging and moaning his screams were increasingly loud.

No... No... Slowly... - I begged.

\- You say that, but your body says another one. And so he repeated his question.

Can you hear us here?

\- No... - Resfolegou choked amid the stockings and said

Here... And a little... - Please... Not here.

– Groaned and groaned and Another choke swaying through the attacks.

-... Isolated... No one comes... – But it's not over the man riding he started stocking with increasing speed and animales.

And between his legs open and he was among them wings wide open and he felt the penis hot inside him reaching his prostate with every impulse hitting in and out without ever missing.

And his eyes reversed in orbits and he began to scream with increasing strength and groans.

And his hips were pulled and pushed his neck was turned, and his mouth on their lips touched and the kiss grew his tongue inside his mouth fighting for dominance, and his saliva connected.

And while he was cramming his ass pushing and pulling lying with legs apart and the demon inside and outside him he felt the pubic hair of the demon swidden his crotch.

And he sucked his left nipple while propelling his pelvis up and down coming in and out whenever he propelled arching his back in and out and stocking his inside, going in and out.

And the sight of the full moon the sign in the top saw the loud and clear sign without clouds and rain, his penis being pumping in the same urgency as the blows where they beat his screams, were heard loudly.

And the constant movement and skin noise against skin and his body-to-body slaps, impaling his straight body and legs scattered while he had a demon between his legs.

And whose legs open at the tips of the shoes the tall man arching his back in his direct contact, reaching a sweet spot directly in his prostate with fervor and speed.

And where each beat made him scream shrillly, and without any shame, shrill screams, the skin slaps against his erect penis and dripping his unbuttoned open shirt and his open jacket open.

And your hands going up and down between little asses, hips and even pinching your nipples, sucking and sucking in the right and feeling the hot breath.

And he was sucking his nipples his hands by his body his face toward him kissing his lips biting them by entering with his tongue.

\- I know you want to... - Groaned on your lips touching with gallows and hearing your breaths restrain your heart rising and descending past him screamed and screamed at every beat.

" I'm hitting your prostate right not and even? - Purrinated on his lips

\- He panted he didn't know what he wanted. Yes, i'm sorry. " He panted when he started biting and sucking his right nipple biting and sucking and then going left and doing the same thing.

\- Then...- Groaned amid the onslaught of him with a clear pelvic movement that propelled his hips taking full length. - That...that' Right...

And with impulse one followed by the other and his blows accurately and then came down with everything and reaching his prostate non-stop in each onslaught followed by the other. " For God's sake. " Moaned and screamed.

\- God has nothing to do with it. – Growled him in an attack on his other nipple and propelling with climbing and descending from his hot penis inside him coming in and out non-stop.

" No... not here... not now... – And moaning in his ear and he was crazed from madness to pleasure. - Pulling by your hair and scalp turning to brings you in your direction.

And he climbed up his chin biting and sucking toward his lips biting his lips, while he was fucking him, his hot penis came in and out of it, stocking, pushing, pulling and stocking with strength and ferocity.

And he summed up the begging groaning between him and howl and he resfoelgava did not know if he asked more or less...

\- Ai... - Between groans. " Please... Please... – And he was licked and sucked while the demon fucked him willingly in and out...

Please what? "He said pulling his neck. I want to know. "He said without stopping the blows inside him and sucking licking the collarbone joint between his neck.

Say it. - Growl with every blow right inside him reaching his prostate.

\- I want to... - Bruce begging in the midst of the blows

Please, please, please. " Faster. - Batting harder inside it.

And he did it by hitting harder hitting his prostate with each beat.


	2. Chapter 2

20

Yes, i'm sorry. - Growl and hitting him hard. "My love. " I said. "My sweet. " He said in the midst of the blows.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He himself agreed to be kissed.

And the demon growled amid the right blows inside him. " Beg. " Growled and licked his neck.

And that they were accompanied by their growls and groans united by lips and saliva their tongue kiss inside his mouth and his impending orgasm when he found that theinal bat-s had full in the sky followed by his choking of apprehension and urgency.

\- What is this? - Asked in the middle of the stockings and resoning his groans and laments choking and screaming at every brutal stock.

And that's right, feel my dick. - He purred man, between licks and groans in his ear and between purring in his ear amid the beats.

"I know you're enjoying... – Holding hard on your hips, driving in and out of it and the frantic movement of your beats feeling your penis warm inside it.

And he resumed pumping his own penis swinging up and out, in the same urgency as his screams and howls choking with each blow, he felt orgasm and was soon followed by urgent tapas.

And soon Bruce cried between lips and tongue, and came into Ifrithis's hands.

And he still stocked his inner connected lips and his tongues at war and soon tried to come.

And he squeezed around his hot penis inside him and he saw his eyes flaming and in the midst of the blows.

His vision blurred amid the fuck of his penis in and out hitting him directly and he saw stars bombs from constellations and amid his blows and he screamed and moaned and refolegated his warm, sweaty body.

And with it came the smell of sex impregnating the air around him with the smell of sulfur mixed with roses and the mating aroma that impregnated his body.

And he marked him with his nails and bites and squeezing him feeling his body in the beating of his bodies and contact and his warm body and he felt as he lowered his hard nipples his strong arms and cumming non-stop and without ever stopping or softening.

And he recognized between pleasure the love and the various sensations and the despair beyond the fear that that demon could kill him if he wanted.

His heart was wreath beating urgently and jumping between his chest and he felt his warm body coming out of flames and steam and amid his animalistic roar and coming out fire from his flaming eyes and his wings wide open around him.

And his legs spread his hard penis coming into it with firm decided jerks and directly reaching his prostate.

But he was him willingly and giving pleasure and wrapping black flames in his flaming hair.

And he felt he squeezehis inside around his penis inside and outside him, and he felt the hottest penis inside him, but he didn't burn.

And the with more will boosting his hips rising and then descending amid his cries and groans and growls of a beast with every impulse inside him and reaching his prostate.

And when he stocked a few times and enjoyed inside overflowing across the sides they kissed dropping smoke from his mouth lying a few seconds and when the man and he pulled Bruce with himself and sat in a chair near the balcony.

And he sat in this chair pulling in the corner of the balcony entrance near the walls, holding the smaller man in the corner of the balcony hugging Bruce who lookedtired.

And whose legs open in the lap of the man whose face was leaning against his neck still buried inside him whispering in his ear.

You're mine. And seeing the boy look at the balcony toward the moon and saw the Bat-sign was no longer in the sky.

The elder man's hands were on the side of the rocking chair, and soon he with a jump from his lap without waiting for reaction he lowered caught.

And there was a fight for his calcas and buttoned them with speed that could rival the Flash, but when he tried to run he was caught by the heels.

And then he was pulled and pushed toward the balcony almost falling to the ground, he tore off his shirt and tie playing like a trail behind him.

And Bruce tried to kick and turn and pull, but he was caught and his legs away, and pushed his legs apart feeling his penis when he tried to kick, but in fact, he was pushed and thrown toward the rocking chair.

And then he had his pants and underwear pulled from his heels and pushed and pulling off his body and thrown into the hallway, near the entrance, back in.

And between the entrance to the balcony, with the entrance back of the mansion, leaving a hard man intrigued in the process he was caught and pushed toward the rocking chair and so his legs open.

He stood on top of him and his legs open around his hips when he penetrated him upon him positioning the smaller man screaming his stoes were fast, overwhelming, frantic and brutal.

And even though he was trying to push his hands off his chest, the man lowering and sucking his nipples, followed by his scandalous screams, amid the stockings he screamed every fucker comes in and out.

And he panted and said in the midst of his screams.

\- Someone... - He choked in the middle of the back and forth, on top of him vigorously and growling. " Someone... Someone... - I was trying to talk in the middle of the frantic stock.

\- Someone can see us. - He panted and his lips taken at that time, trying not to scream amid the powerful blows, directly into his prostate, passing in and out reaching his prostate with vigor fury and precision.

"What... - He said in the midst of frantic blows. "What's... - Growl amid blows in and out.

\- I... He choked a particularly brutal and accurate stock directly into his prostate.

"SOMEONE CAN COME... – Cried and moaned amid the powerful fuck. – At that time the frantic beats and skin blows against strained skin.

\- Who... - Ofegou Caim

He was listening to the steps, tried to poke Cain,his shoulder, push, pair just be fucked, but fast and strong, and at that time he poked and panted and panted, tried to stop screaming in vain.

And at that time he saw it in his astonishment, and he was being fucked his first time with a huge man dividing him in half and seeing the man on top of him coming down and up, his red ass without arriadas calcas, the two did not stop his screams, Cain fucks him willingly.

And even in the snowy of sex and pleasure he knew of illusory power and his powers would make them see a big man not a huge demon of sex taking away his virginity and fucking the ass of a younger man.

"He choked. And at that time.

\- Bruce... - Whispered the man in and out of him and never stopped hitting the fuck and seeing while holding Bruce's press above him, Bruce squeezed his walls with gallows.

And the force of the impulse intensified and he fucked him and squeezing him unintentionally around that immense penis and unintentionally and hearing a roar and tried to speak coherent words and measured the words,but nothing came out and he screamed squeezing.

And trying to form words, with great effort, amid the blow raising his head with the pokes, Cain turned his head hugging the man he growled and resinuted amid the attacks, and looked toward the mirror above them.

\- I tried to form words. " Please. " He groaned by turning his eyes.

\- He could leave... - Bruce choked, feeling his anus contractwith the intrusion the most violent stock of Cain's penis.

They fell growled towards the man beneath him by pressing him and him hard and inside him dyeing a point that made him scream squeaking.

\- You like what you see, Bruce, with me inside you. - He choked.

And amid bruce's movement, it was making things difficult, his penis did stratum work, entering his cramped cave, seemed to be afraid of getting caught.

\- How about focusing on me inside you giving pleasure to you. "As he spoke Bruce hid his face on the curve of his neck, moaning.

"His son of a bitch... –Cried between a choke as he dug his naked â€,his face hidden in the curve of his left ear.

\- It would be a benefit to leave, I don't think Bruce likes to be watched. – Rosnou Cain and opening his little scratches more and beating without ever stopping and reaching a place.

And that he didn't know it existed and looking toward a room he knew wasn't his.

And before saying anything else, the bigger man intensified his blows by hitting and hitting him without rest and without ever missing the spot.

And it was at this time that Cain groping his buttocks, and both ejaculated Bruce between his stomachs and he ejaculated inside him, size was the grip, and at that time he moaned and resinted feeling the spasms he gasped and ejaculated together.

And it was hot and he felt sticky.

\- Get out... Sai... – Rosnou. " Come on soon. – Groaned amid the stockings regardless of being caught and unprepared and their hard penis.

\- What happened... – Growled giving a particularly brutal stockdirectly to his prostate making him offer and moan.

\- I didn't want to do it here.

And that no one... Was... see. - Groaned in the middle of the stock.

He cried if he debated he knew that room was Cain's and not that of one of the partners and businessmen, even the party going on someone could arrive..., but he knew that place was luxurious and the man was gay or bi.

And he tried to push, but it was hard, the penis inside him hurt, while trying to push away and poke her.

\- That's not fair Cain.

Cain took his arms, trapped above his head, and the divine man's movement inside him, inside and outside, and his legs were widely trapped and away.

" I... I... I can't go on... - He cried. " I was... - Stop... Stop... Please... Stop...

He received a growl and then he withdrew and then knocked off and from inside him and leaving with a tug and dropping his arms and reaching a point that made him win and scream for squeaking pleasure.

And he would insert his penis into this beautiful wrinkled and still stretched entrance having spasms he penetrated him receiving a scream and in his case a roar.

He began to stock up and out being greeted by groans and screams and with each stocker enters and comes out beating his skin pelvis his bellies in contact by hitting and hitting his inside.

And while he was hitting his prostate with greed and ferocity he beat their bodies in motion upon the light signal the silhouette of their bodies up he reached his interior with ferocity by beating their skin-to-skin bodies

\- SON OF A BITCH... – He shouted in the midst of each onslaught the movement of coming and coming frantic, comes in and out, and his cries and laments and his countless and other cries, treble and shrill, increasingly loud.

And they were rewarded for more stradour slaps from their bodies in movements and frantic rhythmic beats.

And their bodies in frantic movements.

Those powerful, overwhelming beats were right blows amid their cries of jouissance.

And they were followed by their screams and groans the blizzard that involved everything around them, wrapped in their frantic belly shock bodies against belly pushing and pulling with ferocity, beating brutally.

And he was hitting his prostate and mercilessly, growling above him as he howled high upon them the full moon, and his groans and screams he screamed at every stowled.

And they were waves of electricity roamed his body, shock of movement and adrenaline for every push, feeling the veins of the penis inside him passing through each muscular ring inside waves of white lights sat out his vision

Skin slaps against skin and frantic beats, waves of electricity traversing for every nerve beam of your body, in each stocked every wave of pleasure amid pain.

And it was a cacophony of screams and growls, his screams squeaking amid the frantic beats, pulling up his shirt and pinching his nipples.

And squeezing his little scratches and his legs up, separately hitting his testicles on his moaning ass screamed and squeezing in every bump he heard the man roaring squeezing his inside.

He tried to loosen up and when he came squirting his penis, high in a torrent, and squeezing his walls around his penis inside him.

And that he dug him up he felt the ropes loosen, and how much and felt the semen coating his interior with a final push, the demon was hungry wanted him to eat.

And he let him down his legs still buried inside him, rising on him watching his legs open between him, the man lay on top of him licking his nipples and rubbing their bodies.

And his languid movements, he looked with red eyes and squeezed his nipples, he looked and sat still inside him, a demon around handing over his underwear and boots holding his hips.

And groping, he squeezing, with each sucked and licked, on his chest he soon got up by removing his penis from inside him, and holding his clothes on his hands he looked at the sweat and semen dripping from his body

You're my prize. And watching Bruce that it was like an obscene offering he was scattered to the world to see legs and arms open heart broken down

The dark knight felt the semen run from his interior forming a puddle beneath him dripping down the signal and dripping on the roof floor.

He bent down and this drove between his legs he began licking his entrance sucking his semen that trickled into a creek inside and licking and licking, and listening to his moans louder and squeezing.

And that moment didn't seem like the perfect time or time to take care of business, especially when there was a penis ironing inside it.

\- I wish you could come to my mansion to close a contract from our export and miningcompanies.

And he said in the midst of blows and he didn't know how to react and or respond correctly.

And in the midst of blows in and out of it making him scream like a bitch in heat.

\- And I have in my power crude stones to be exported and your company could manipulate change and use the raw form in essence and cut each of them.

\- I wouldn't want to keep any association with you. "He said bluntly and he had gasped amid blows and he was struck at that hour by frantic stockings.

\- We can have an advantageous and mutually beneficial relationship, - Said with a nauseous face.

\- You have to understand, Cain, I don't intend to have any relationship with you, Idon't intend to repeat today , not until everything is resolved.

And the man came out of it, and dug him up and he was buried inside him and stopped amid what looked like a strange negotiation.

And why not? " said I left you very pleased, it was not, what happened to you and very spoiled, do not think. " I said.

\- And you don't think of anyone but your own wills. " I said. "I would like you to withdraw from my mansion and not return.

\- I don't agree with you and I will never agree, over timeyou'll also like my company, and enjoy each other.

With a warning look he tried to loosen but his arm was too strong and his captor did not let go evolving into a body struggle to push but Cain was stronger and slap them throwing him back to bed.

At that moment Bruce got up trying to give a flying in his direction but the man held on his heel and stuck inside him and hitting him directly in his prostate and withfore-turnedhim around spinning with everything in the air throwing him back to bed.

\- You could come for good, I won't hurt you anymore. " Said in hisdirection.

"And you're too weak to win and I don't want to hurt you... - I said.

And approaching and fastening him in bed and approaching their faces dangerously. – Think better about you and what else you can lose.

You're going to fuck yourself. - And with a movement he held a statue and threw it in his direction flinging it across the room spouting the object into pieces.

\- On the contrary I'm going to fuck... - Rio towards you licking your lips.

Go to hell.

\- Your denial would make me more excited at every moment... - He said by preying on their bodies.

\- I'm going to call the police... –His words were cut off by the man who stood up with a roar whose face crumpled and deformed by the heavy object turned toward him this instantly changed the shape of his angular and thinface.

And he was a perfect mix of a sculptural body and a huge man he pushed him toward the wall and he tried to loosen himself by throwing himself inthe chãohe pushed him on top of Brucand.

And he tried to twist his body but he was pressed from the chão and his robe ripped him out with his claws opento his legs forging himselfinthe chão and rubbinghis body...

And Bruce screamed amid the stockwork and the fuck that never stopped and the body blows against the body.

And the movements towards him while man fucks him willingly.

\- Surrender if and gave... – His words were cut with all hisbeingto him threw direction to the bed and so tried to run but the bat man had no way of doing something about it.

And in his mind came in front of him arresting him and had his face slapped and thus falling back to bed and half those blows inside him and stocked.

Bruce tried to loosen up and getsome air.

And he looked around him and approached a wardrobe opened the doors and stirred in his back of his mind with straight blows from his penis inside him and that's where he hid all his power.

And he'd come along with the right blows at one point and a nerve that made him scream and every faster blow he could atwas that he heard footsteps and so he beat him pressing bed.

Smelling his man he entered and walked through the mansion opened the door and saw his man sitting in bed with a snap of his fingers the man was naked stunned with his hands on his head and sitting by the bed.

\- What happened... - But stopping what he was going to say he looked at the door a hungry-eyed man toward him salivating more than necessary.

Seeing the man knock inside him and his screams reverberated all over the room and closing the door behind him.

And he frightened looking as if he were hungry he approached with firm blows towards him and then Bruce got up trying to step aside and to no avail.

\- I said you didn't want to, you can't make me... - In your direction the man stopped.

What are you going to do to me? " He tried to say in his best voice of Batman and failing miserably.

\- It wasn't dreams, I take your body several times. " He said.

– Invarious occasions and places. - He revealed. - And in past lives.

\- Soon I will take your humanity, your body will alwaysbemine, I will always have what you want, I will make you my future ally my future the lord of my own...- Isaid.

And watching him his frightened eyes.

\- No... - Tried to say

You don't have a choice. " He said.

"You're going to be here for the next few hours until I'm done taking away your virginity in style.

\- And every day we meet wherever it is and over time I'm going to be the only one fucking your ass.

And you will beg for more, if you try to escape and that if you can get past my soldiers, I will cometoshit.

And you and if you try to reject me, I'm going to kill one of your allies, I'm going to chase each one and turn into my slaves, but for now no one knows you're here and everyone will soon know why you'd become my companion.

\- Why don't you look for someone who wants you? And he retorted fiercely.

"What do you want from me, why me? And he asked desperately

Everything. - He said enigmatically - In addition to a goodpersonality you have the right and perfect profile forchange, a personality difficult to please, a perfect body and a right future and a darkpast.

And then tragedy and a challenge I like challenges a challenge to conquer your company's search partners and contract employees and alliances we will form a great business alliance.

And a personal union whereit will be pleasurable and profitable for both I can provide pleasure you would be widely rewarded in both categories.

"You are all I seek for the future of my own...- Isaid finally.

\- You and the perfect specimen the perfect specimen for change the one that is destined... - Said

\- I can see that you do not see mewith good eyes nor are you interested in me much less have loving feelings, but I say that love is born from coexistence and to know.

\- And the other partners I hope to court you and be always bringing pleasure from all angles and manners and soon you've forgotten your conflict and haven't remembered your past life if all goes well.

And looking at his body and licking his lips.

\- We just need opportunity and a chance to start when it's all over you won't have any doubts

\- I'm not going to be an ally and you fuck me and ask for an association.

\- I don't care what you think, you have no choice,it's above you imagine that if you spread that I'm a vampire I doubt they believe the sameway.

And that anyone would spread that you are Batman and besides killing each one who is your ally, one after another or better turn into my slaves.

" You will soon change you will accept your new life. In five days you will definitely be integrated into my circle.

And the man forcing him to lie down and tear the remains out of his own clothes and throw them to the ground and lying on top of him, positioning himself at his entrance and while the man underneath him.

And with his legs raised, raised and removed, while the man his long thick legs shape and muscular body, his strong sculptural body carved into white marble.

And he was in the middle of his legs raised high, and making him cross around his waist.

And that's when without giving any warning penetrated him by lying on top of him pushing his body into the middle of the bed and entering into it and pistonado, he began to come in and start a process of going and going.

And he beat inside him more and more forcefully, lowering his head taking his lips and claiming his lips with strength and dominance, and placing his tongue where he played with his lips.

And it entered his moist cave, in constant motion where he beat in and out he moaned with his tight entrance, this wall of muscles squeezed his penis and contracted with his movements.

And hugging his waist and rubbing their bodies and it was where he kissed his lips by walking through his mouth with his tongue and sucking his neck he beat frantically.

Even if Bruce Wayne did not proud of the situation and neither know how he arrived at that location, or in this situation he began to feel the mixed shame and pleasure, that a short time he had sex with Cain and his cries showed it

And he was still tight, and so it was like it was the first time, whenever they had sex it was the first time, stocking with gallows and precision changing angles.

And he beat at that angle and was to reach his prostate, being greeted with loud screams and hoarse he moaned and screamed at every stock.

Bruce at first felt pain from penetration forcing him to accept his fulfillment, and widening his rings he felt a bother with each stock, but was replaced by pleasure.

And there were the electric waves that roamed his body and his hoarse and groaned screams, his irregular breaths.

And he ended up briefly losing his phonolego and moaning, with his legs being raised and the noises increasingly going faster, where he raised his legs.

And the skin slap against skin came away from them, increasingly rapidly the roughness of erratic and deep attacks.

And then he moaned and shouted giving thanks to God that no one would go up to his room if he wouldn't see his look of deep pleasure, observe the CE.

And in his utter lack of control and shame, he screamed scandalously, and their bodies went against the other his ass.

And then being raised and the penis coming in and out with everything, beating his testicles on his buttocks, his hair squeering his inlet that contracted, and his own hard penis.

And his penis trapped between their bodies, wet and dripping, his entrance that gave spasms, his penis squeezed by their bodies to the body beats, giving strong tapas to every deep entrance.

And he didn't seem to worry about his refractory rate if he didn't realize this man was able to make him come several times.

And the man above him wore his legs holding on to the bed and leveraging with his ass, which went up and went down to each stapled these frequently pounding his prostate.

And then making him scream and moan electric waves and pleasure by walking his body his eyes watching stars and the man sucking his nipples.

Trying to hold the sheets below him the squeak of the bed, the mattress rising and descending from the bed, and the smell of sex impregnating the environment the growls of the man who seemed hallucinated.

And he grunted like a wild beast, and growls where he bites his neck sucking the in process, he arched his back and with each strong beat the discomfort attached to his pleasurable stockings.

And he screamed and screamed by re-folegating his warm, sweaty skins the beats of their bodies with shrill sounds of constant tapas, and fierce and hallucinating until in constant movements in and out enters.

And in the midst of entering and leaving he screamed, and soon felt his eminent orgasm and came in his defined stomachs soon contracting and squeezing the penis that came in and out he moaned disconsolately.

And so every strong and fast slap stretched and reverberated through the room, faster and faster, and rising and descending with his hips at each onslaught if possible faster, he screamed and soon every fast beat of inanding.

And then he lowered his body by turning Bruce's neck and biting him amid skin beats against his skin, the strong slaps of his bodies and began to penetrate, his teeth on his neck.

And sucked his blood into groans and screams, with stonating where he reached his prostate he screamed moaning and roaring, and the blood being sucked by his lips and coming down his throat he beat with such speed.

And his own penis as hard as steel, he felt excited and euphoric, that the shrill slaps of body against body loud noise, and the suro dripping from his body.

And beating repeatedly and soon after he stopped drinking his blood where he healed his wounds with his tongue and saliva, and with each beat.

And then he bit his own wrist and opened his good dripping the blood, forcing him to drink his blood by grabbing his neck and lips in constant beats of his bodies.

And while swallowing for a few minutes and then i'd take it off, licking his arm and healing.

And he and so holding on to his hips keeping him in place, and banging his ass rising from above below claiming his lips in a wet kiss.

And then sucking his saliva and tongue going through his mouth and feeling his blood and then cleaning his moist cave.

And the annoyor of penetration continued and soon the man also came squirting between his stomachs between the attacks and the vampire came squirting inside him.

And feeling that it overflowed from its interior and trickled down the sides while lying down recovering the folego.

He had given his virginity to a vampire, his body was raped and fucked countless times, he was fucked and his body taken like his soul, he had fought several times and lost ever and who was fucked so many times that he lost count.

And he was soon a monster fucked by a vampire, the oldest, the first of them, who didn't even know, all because of a deal for a criminal, just one of several times.

And before and after in so many different places, he did not want at first, the shame of indulging in pleasure, and was a foreigner letting his legs fall next to his body in bed, he looked outside the window the rain that fell.

And so the penis buried inside him he tried to stir his hips and soon came a pain a twinge and the man raised his face and looked at him.

\- How about we start working on our relationship and making a contract with our companies? " He asked with a smile of white teeth.

\- We've done this more times than I can count. " He moaned the smaller man.

\- Already, but not only that, I want another contract. "He said licking his face.

\- Do you have sex with all your partners? "He asked curiously.

He looked toward his face and said disliked.

\- No, just with what I choose as my next loving partner. "He said.

\- This question is getting old and beaten. " I said.

"I hear so much that you're running out of fun. " I said.

Bruce noted seriously the older man's face, and at that time he smiled, began a very tasty laugh, laughing a little and spoke among tears when he understood the issue.

\- So you and always wondered if and ordinary have sex with your business partner? " He asked.

Besides me, who asked that? " He asked at the time and thinking better.

And over the years how many partners you've been. - Asked

Lucius Fox. " Said Cain...

Lucius... Repeated. " You fucked Lucius Fox. " He tried to think coherently.

\- No... - He said choking on the issue. - Don't fuck... - I said.

"He asked the same question as you. " I said.

When is it? "He asked trying to loosen himself from the grip, but the big man wouldn't let him.

\- After our last business meeting. " I said. "And when he found us on the porch, you didn't want to anymore. -

Who else. "He said with a bulging look of fear.

No one but. "I meant it.

No one. "He repeated Bruce looking directly into his eyes.

\- No, no one, I chose you, just you, over millions of years. " I said.

And your wives. "He asked fearfully.

\- They were just a trophy for a business deal.

And I'm not? " He asked.

No, that's all, you were more than a business deal. " I said.

You're different. " I said.

" You're my obsession. "My inspiration, you conquered me before i were even the man, but Batman.

\- And that's different in what? " He asked.

\- I didn't find any other way to fuck you, I found no way to ask, or get close to you, something like having you for me. " I said.

\- I haven't seen any other ways. " I said. "To have you by my side forever.

\- I'm not just a beautiful body. " I said. Did you have anything to do with the terrorist? " He asked.

\- Nothing but being related to marriage, but you're the only one I've been keeping an eye on. " I said.

"I just took advantage of the fact that you got to my land. " He said.

"I found it an immense opportunity to find a way to get close to you, that having you by my side. " I said.

" You are the source of my obsession. " I said.

\- You're the most worthy, worthy of me. " I said.

And then stroking your face. "I claimed it, and now and forever. " I said. "And I'm not going to let anyone take you from me, no one, take you, you belong to me, unless I allow it. " I said.

What did Lucius do to him? " He asked.

\- Nothing... - He said kissing his face little kisses.

Bruce pulled his face away and pulled his face toward him and asked dangerously with his Batman voice, looking like an ice.

What did you do, Cain? "He asked looking towards him and getting a puzzled look when he was answered.

\- I just hypnotized him. " I said. - And so far after I need to sign export and technology contract, I don't have sex with anyone. "He said looking at his body.

Why didn't you tell me? " He asked.

\- We're having sex - Answered as an end the question.

\- I don't intend to stay here forever, and I'm not going to have any relationship with you unless you tell the truth. "I said, but the man took his chin and spoke with red eyes.

\- Already and too late to say this, you will continue in my bed until we finish and even change your mind and or I change your mind, and give yourself totally to me, I want you by my side - Said.

And he walked away with it by removing his penis from inside the other man with a tug where there was a suction noise and then penetrating it as if it were a piston with brute force.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Screamed with the strength of the stockand resuming the enter and exit.

\- You belong to me that's clear. "He said holding his arms beside his body.

Leveraging his hips with gallows he hit his hips by lifting and lowering reaching accurately and entering with everything, passing through his muscle rings.

And then sucking her nipples and pounding her penis inside, stocking and hitting the prostate without rest.

And with each beat and stockwork changing angles and hitting it in and out.

The strength of each stocker enters and leaves using his hips while lifting and lowering his growls in constant motion and ferocity.

And his screams and groans were matched in sound by the man's growls inside Bruce.

And while the smaller man beneath him having his legs open and skin slap against his sweaty bodies being against each other.

Shit... Fucking... Or God... – Moaned and screamed at every beat in increasingly fast and stronger mind-blowing movements.

And the great depth increasingly fast and stronger their bodies going against each other.

\- And that's right... You're enjoying it... Your hole remains tight, and greedy swallowing all my dick, like the last time, and the more time you want more. " He said.

And with each beat, lifting and reaching by lowering and leveraging every strong beat, holding his arms beside his body, which his legs shuddered and rising and shuddering.

And then rummaging through his toes contracted his legs and his penis was engorged and squeezed between their bodies trapped and hard their sweaty skins.

And dripping his sweat on peaks the scrambled bed squeaks and shook his hips and ass were raised from bed with each onslaught

\- You and my whore will always be ready for me, you and my... - Resfolegava and growling.

"His body has memorized my dick. " Rosnava.

And in each onslaught every pelvic movement, and leveraging his legs open and raised, from the bed in the process of going and going, enters and leaves.

And in frantic motion and constant spasms, in a hallucinated and growling cry, her nipples.

And then his neck being sucked, biting and scratching his nipples, he soon dropped his arms and held on to his hips, keeping him in place this in turn.

And he screamed hoarsely and without realizing that his arms were freed, in constant movements and stockwork from his interior with ferocity and speed.

And Cain held on the inside of his thighs and lifted them by putting them up and kneeling in the

The bed between his legs dug him with more gallows and ferocity and constant speed he roared, with his ass in bed.

And having his legs raised and more separated, being pushed and pulled with more ferocity toward the bed.

And then being penetrated with his thick penis, pushing and pulling their bodies into motion, and his penis trapped between abdomens, and their bodies, hard and dripping between the beats, swinging dripping and stocking, inside and outside.

And receiving successive and scandalous cries, and groans, united to his growls, he beat fiercely toward his prostate, reaching that point fiercely.

And to his penis that penetrated him with speed, in constant movement of coming and forth, and going towards the mattress hitting towards the bed, shook everything.

And then rummaging through the mattress, scraping the floor the springs were from top to bottom, and trembled and the sheets pushed and dragged to the ground, scrambled in process.

And the skin slap against skin, loud and good sound sounds, shrill slaps and their skins finding and beating in motion.

He screamed and moaned the inner part of the cochas being held by his strong hands leaving marks of his nails and fingers with blood fillets dripping from these places.

His hoarse and hallucinated cries, the prostate being struck, attacked without mercy, like a piston, in constant movement of enters and leaves, puts and strips.

And he screamed and removed, being pushed and pulled toward the vampire's penis, which lifted his legs.

And then he kept them away high, scattered obscenely, and next to his neck marked, turning, his eyes penetrating watching us his, his head from side to side.

And completely losing control, being greeted by his shrill screams, and his arms trying to hold somewhere pulling his sheets without any help or anchors.

Their bodies hitting motion, and his hard penis hitting a point where he drove him crazy, and as if he were about to explode, and then in frantic movements.

And with his overwhelming blows that lost control and any shame full of debauchery.

And he screamed and screamed, loud and shrill, and ejaculated with two strong jets, high in his stomach, falling into bed still moaning and whining.

And hoping the man will stop beating, but it was something in vain, the vampire beat his ferocious and brutal stockwork.

Stop... can't... I was trying to beg. Slowly... – Begs and laments amid the powerful attacks and stockwork, their movements of their bodies waves of electricity that drove their consciousness crazy.

And he dug up by redoubling his efforts on his contracted and spasmodic walls with suction sounds, inside and the trouble of penetration, the stockings and comes in and out powerful.

And the annoyance at the same time wonderful, doubled to the point of hitting and screaming hallucinatingly amid the roars of the bigger man.

And that he held his legs and dug his anus reaching his prostate with speed.

\- You have nothing to want... - Said the immortal demon that bumped him with such speed that leveraged him from the bed lifting his hips and ass, beating body against body.

And he beat with speed of strong stralated body-to-body slaps penetrating so often strong and deep.

And he beat continuously and hitting without rest for several minutes, his screams and whine were heard all over the room if not throughout the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

20

And the beasts watching around, he saw the beasts, vampires, zombies, their red and bright eyes.

And the atmosphere was shining around and on the walls like beasts and repteis and he turned his face around, and listened to his roars and hiss, of pleasure and to his fascination he saw his hard penises.

And dripping through the walls, and rhythmic for each of his stockings inside him, in every beat received by acute hisses as serpents and repteis, and fury and his beats.

And the stowed without rest, in one comes and goes, comes in and out, and soon he turned his head up and roared, an animaleous roar. - Growling.

And his groans and cries in his ear.

" Do you like that my young, like when and I fuck you and they keep watching, when I fuck you, don't you and even Bruce? " Whispered licking his lips and sucking his mouth.

– He likes to be observed during sex. " Growled amid the beats, snapping his face.

" RESPOND. "He growled amid a cry of fury.

And seeing close his eyes, tears of shame, at that time the vampire pulled his chin and growled amid the beats pulling his face.

"Look at me, and answer. " Growled in order terms, waiting for obedience.

"Yes... – He offered with a minimal voice he was fucked with will like a jackhammer.

Trying to hold on, he was stagnated and felt a raw and wild pleasure amid the furious and savage beats the frantic and violent stockings, raising his hips with gallows and brutality. - Responsible...

"Yes... - He offered with shame to admit...

"I want it higher. " He commanded among his own wheezing, he panted by opening his eyes and seeing the closest beast creatures touching his body, and groping where Cain did not touch.

And at that time he beat the closest beasts more and more, touching his buttocks, his arms and so he cried in the midst of successive slaps of his face.

\- I LIKE it... – Choking gasping and moaning amid the stock.

– I LIKE BEING WATCHED BY MONSTERS. "And these violent and powerful frantic stockings and they said.

– I LIKE BEING GROPED AND FUCKED AND OBSERVED BY FERAS. " He cried hoarsely.

And then being rewarded for his own orgasm, arching his back with a bow, his warm body and the icy penis inside and outside him.

And it was enough for him to come between his stomachs his penis swinging and squirting in his abdomen.

\- That's right, my love, admit your perversion, you like everything I give you. "Roared and soon after he came.

Then he poured himself inside, squirting a torrent of semen, which to his astonishment an icy sea, after all he had cold body, and was a dead alive, and that was nothing new.

And his semen was also cold, several beats later, dropping his legs next to his dead body, and still looking at his body where he overflowed the semen through the lateria.

And dripping on the sheets like a puddle, his arms and legs stretched and dropped, his heart beating discomwed his chest rising and down and then falling soft.

And so withdrawing from its inside with a suction noise rising from the bed looking at it on evaluation.

Lifting his legs into the air revealing his open hole covered in semen running in abundance, open and stretched and thus dropping them falling back to bed.

\- You, my private bitch, and delicious, a beautiful sculptural body, edible, tight and firm. - It said

"You have no choice, I want you and you, soon you will beg me to have my dick inside you. " He said in front of you.

"You can never stop me, and you won't succeed now, you'll have your body stopped and frozen in time without any weakness... – It said in your direction.

\- Never, you're swimming in your own dreams, anything you want can be ruined, you can, if fading can't have everything, my life nothing more than being all dreams.

And that one day they're going to leave, all those times, I liked it, but one day they're going to leave... – Tried to say with grimaces of pain and groans after coitus, he felt stretched and sated.

Nothing's going to stop me. " I said. " You don't just have a passing dream. - I said

" Everything we've been through. " He said.

\- It wasn't passenger dreams. " He said.

"They never will be. " I said.

And all this will be eternal, and nothing will change, everything will stand still like a painting, more than a simple dream. " I said.

"I promise, everything I did was wonderful and good in many ways, I took your blood and body several times. " He said.

" I realized your erotic dreams. " He said.

"Your greatest wishes. " I said.

"On several occasions and places I will be your man. " I said.

"I showed you how and having a man between your legs. - He revealed.

\- And you took my blood, took everything, countless times... - He said.

" This took months of preparation. " He said.

\- Soon I will take your mortality, your body will always be mine, I will always have what you want, I will make you my ally, my future the lord of my race... - He said.

And watching your frightened eyes.

We will rule this world covered in darkness and monsters and bring our world an eternity of darkness and annihilate your enemies...

\- You will be my consort in the world of darkness. " I said.

And the dark kingdom. " I said.

\- No... - He tried to say. Don't say that, you don't understand. " I said.

You don't have a choice. " He said.

"You're going to stand by me and nothing will stop us from being together. " I said.

"And over time you'll beg for more, if you try to escape it if you can get past my soldiers. " I said.

And I will hunt you down, and if you try to reject me I will kill one to one of your allies, I will persecute each and turn into my slaves, but for now. " I said.

"And no one knows you're here, and they won't know why you've become my companion. " He said.

\- Why don't you look for someone who wants you? "He retorted fiercely.

"What do you want from me, why me? " Asked desperately

Everything. - He said enigmatically

\- In addition to a good personality, you have the right profile, and perfect for change, a

The hard-to-please personality, a perfect body to endure my attacks, and a right future and a past in darkness and tragedy, a challenge I like challenges, a challenge.

\- And everything to conquer, your company seeks employees, partners, contracts and alliances, we will form a great business alliance and a personal union, where it will be pleasurable and profitable for both. " I said.

– And I will be able to provide pleasure to you, i would be widely rewarded in both categories. " I said.

"You are all I seek for the future of my race... - I said at last.

"You are the perfect specimen, the perfect specimen for change the one that is destined for my future... – He said. "Beside me.

\- I'm not ready for compromise, but I won't promise anything. " I said.

\- I can see that you do not see me with good eyes, nor are you interested in me, much less have loving feelings, but I say that love is born from coexistence. " I said.

And just conviviality and give me a chance, and to meet each other, we will be companions and partners, I hope to court you and always be bringing pleasure. " I said.

– And in every angle and manner, soon you had forgotten your conflict and you won't remember your past life if all goes well. " He said.

" Only in our future together.

\- What a beautiful body, I wish to fuck you forever and ever, every time I hold on and take you whenever I try to escape, whenever I look at your body for you, my dick gets hard. " I said.

And looking at your body and licking your lips.

"You don't know how you smell it, do to my instinct, my body reacts to yours, your look makes me excited. - It said

" Just a chance, an alley a dark niche, a alley, a bathroom. " I said.

And I need only one opportunity, everything I need to start, and just one race, just one opportunity, and a chance to start. " I said.

And when it's all over you won't have any doubts. " I said.

And you will be ruined. " I said with pleasure and need.

"You can run away, but I will always take and fuck you, wherever you are. " I said.

\- I'm not going to be an ally and you suck blood and kill people. "He tried to say.

"I'm not a fucking doll. " Groaned.

\- I don't care what you think, you've demonstrated several times that you have perverted feelings and like what I do to you. " I said.

"You, it is and in this case, you have no choice, this is above you, imagine that since you spread.

" And all I'm a Cain. " I said.

And I doubt they believe the same way that anyone would spread that you and Batman, and in addition to killing each one who is your ally, one after another. " I said.

" And or rather turn into my slaves. " I said.

"You will soon change, more than before and the idea of you under me excites me, so I will accept your new life.

In five days you will definitely be integrated into my circle.

Bruce changed his countenance at that time something smelled suspicious moved and changed angles sitting with a grimace and so talking.

\- Okay, you won now, but you have me, so far you won I'm not going to run away.

"But you're not going to get me that easy. " I said.

"You may think I like to chase me, but I won't let you take me anytime, or whatever you want. " I said.

And so rising with another grimace he felt the semen of man dripping from his anus and descending between his inner scratches and legs.

We'll see. " Said the vampire evaluating.

" You will swallow your words. " I said.

"I take you everywhere. " I said.

\- Even if you fight, even if you fight so hard, you can't escape. " I said.

"You may try to escape, but that hasn't stopped me from taking you like a bitch. " I said.

They evaluated themselves for minutes the younger man moving away.

We need a bath. "The older man said and pulling the man by his hands and lifting him out of bed.

And this way. And he headed to the door to the left where he was followed by that handsome, yummy man. " I said.

And soon they entered the shower, being big for three, but it was two and each washed his back and body.

And Bruce in case trying to remove the fluids if his inside with a hose and fingers.

\- I'd rather you look for a sex doll... - I said rubbing your ass.

But he was pulled by the man with eyes open and sinister and so spoke.

\- Let it be clear I'm not going to use a doll, since you and my only partner in over several centuries. " I said.

"And I've been immortal for a long time and don't get sexual illness, I hope you've done your health checks. " I said.

And I am fully aware that next time I will apply lubricant and so I can grant the best pleasure. "I said he'd finish washing around asking.

Is everything cleared up?

You're a pervert. " He said stunned, and Cain increased the amount of water from the shower and also making it warmer by pushing the man under the water stream.

"I hate you, I'd like to stick a stake in your chest. "He said in a moment of fury he slapped hard, but on his face to the point of sending his face to the wall.

You really don't learn. "The vampire said turning his face where he came down a blood fillet from the corner of his lips and showed the canines his expression of anger.

"It makes me want more you I'm going to tame you like you tame a wolf from my land.

"He said pushing the man further under the shower by leaning against the wall and kissing him holding his penis with gallows, while his lips devoured his mouth.

And then he sucked his tongue, pumping his penis, Bruce writhed having to be held by the penis that was pumped with gallows and speed gradually coming to life.

His lips being devoured, trying to bite the vampire's tongue to just be rewarded for more ferocity and his lips, and mouth being filled with blood and saliva.

And he who was forced to swallow, and his mouth sky being traversed by his tongue that massaged and sucked him and his groans of

The pleasure and heartbreak, while he removed his tongue from his mouth and being pressed on the wall and the man sucked his neck and bit gently.

And not taking blood while tricking fillets from his lips.

No, no, no, no, no, no Stop... Please... – I tried to beg while his penis was pumped with gallows, massaged and tight, his hairy choir pulled and his body being pressed on the wall he moaned and begged.

\- Now we have one, please, you and a want- and want to have sex getting fucked with violence, like it when I force you, and I'm going to teach you.

And it was like and take pleasure like I do with disobedient people, you will learn the lesson the hard way.

I begged, trying to let go and run away from the grip. - You... No... - He cried.

And he tried to escape by pushing and pulling.

"You won't take me any more than I allow. " I said. –

We'll see. "Laughing the immortal man.

\- No... - With a punch in his nose he slapped the ground.

"You, you kid, you bastard, you little shit... – Growled the vampire.

\- You can't have it all, so easy- Warned the man.

We'll see. " Cleaning your mouth and trying to escape.

\- I didn't... - He said while the vampire caught him, pressing through the escape movement, trapping him between the middle of his body and tile, and so he prensed him.

And he continued to pump his penis with increasing speed, taking his lips, and soon followed he ejaculated in his hands between screams and tears, amid pumping.

And being that the vampire forced him to open his legs and taking this one in the midst of them, rubbing their bodies and then pulling him off the wall.

And he threw him to the floor of the box of four he tried to run to be mounted to the ground trapped and his hair pulled.

And kneeling behind him and penetrating him, forcing her to cram his ass holding his hips, and the human trying to hold the floor scratching his nails on the tile in his escape attempt.

And his screams muffled by the sound of the shower, having been ridden by the vampire who stood on top of him, and penetrated him having been fucked with gallows by his hard penis.

And being pulled and pushed her hair, being pulled the skin slaps against wet skin his tears mixed the running water that descended from the shower that roamed the box.

\- You're going to learn your place, I'm going to teach you, namely who you belong to. " He said with every stockjumping towards his ass that he was already abused and being stocked even if he was raped, he reached his prostate without rest.

And he beat with gallows and brutality his cries and laments, united with groans and cries of pleasure, which reverberated through the bathroom tiles, their warm, wet bodies.

And they were attached skin to skin, his hard penis and he being pounding and beating, inside and outside, that his own penis that was now beginning to come to life.

And amid the stockwork and the trouble of penetrating their bodies.

And beating with strong, body-to-body slaps, and his testicles hitting his ass with gallows leaving marks, the man riding on his smaller partner with strength and brutality.

And he roars every beat, coming in and out, having his ass spied and pulled with each stowed, faster and fiercer putting to the root.

And where his testicles hit his ass by getting inside him ferocity.

I don't... Stop... He tried to untangle himself, trying to pull his body, to just be pulled and receive strong slaps on his ass, being his hair pulled with gallows.

And his neck turned and the immortal lowering and lying on top of him sucking his neck and hugging his waist and pounding with more gallows.

\- You didn't want me to get a doll, so you're my fucking doll. " I said.

And as he dug up debating and being fucked with gallows and brutality, his cries of pleasure and pain mingled with total synchrony of a horse ride on a wild horse.

And being that his blows and stockwork were overwhelming and animalistic, and he was swung and rattled with ferocity and speed his wet bodies, beating in sync and speed.

And the wet tapas and overwhelming speed, and so the shock of waves of electricity waves of pleasure being hit with gallows with every wave of electricity every beat on your prostate.

And his cries increasingly hoarse and scratching the floor with his nails struggling where his ass was spied with each sprained where the vampire on top of him cramming his ass and lowering and rising;

And being that he was screaming and being erected and lowered, his bodies warm and wet, without snouts, discomwed, screaming madly, choking and so he screamed.

And the immortal man roared into stasis, his wounded pride, and soon he ejaculated on the ground, where the semen was taken, mixed the water amid the stock, where his walls contracted.

And his blows penetrated him with will and fury and the entrance was forced into penetration, into great follies of sensations and screams, united his warm and wet interior.

And it was mixed with hot, sticky and wet semen, being stocked for several minutes at constant speed, gradually and increasing.

And their moving bodies and their tapas as if beaten, being followed by slaps of their bodies united in sync and then the vampire ejaculated once again.

He withdrew from his inside and as if he were never tired, he pulled the man by his hair from the floor lifting him and pushing him toward the wall standing

\- Please... - Tried to say feeling the semen dripping from his anus between the inside of the little scratches coming down his legs.

Silence. "The vampire said he would take a soap while he smelled and kissed his neck, while he took the soap in his hands withdrawing from his soap dish and began soaping his body slowly.

And he wiped his anus with his fingers, while seeing, his lover writhing, Bruce trembled and turned his eyes, his body was weak, his chest went up and went down.

And he looked like he ran a marathon, his chest was discomwed heart jumping, his feverish body and warm heat mixed the hot water boiled from the inside out, and so he felt his heart broken.

Soon after he left the man leaning against the tiled wall, not before slipping to the ground whose legs wobbly and without strength and thus almost unconscious.

And ignoring the smaller man, he started washing himself after he took the man in his lap.

And he got out of boxing, and so leaving him in the corner, he took two towels and slowedly dried him groping his body, and himself and leaving the bathroom were soon back in the room, Bruce was put to bed.

And the man put where he took his robe on the edge of the bed and placed it in an upholstered red armchair and Cain changing.

And wearing with his tunics and robes and addressing the partially conscious man giving a kiss on his lips and soon said.

\- You have clothes in the closet on the left they have due size, I hope you a good rest, and I will bring something for you from the kitchen for you to eat.

If you want later, I'll see you at the party. " he said.

\- Or at least when you pull yourself back exchanged for the meal since you and human, at least for now... - Said with a smile.

After changing he left the room leaving Bruce alone in place with his pains and insecurities and falling into the darkness soon asleep.

And that mansion was where the benefit party took place anyway and he had guests waiting for him until then it was still little more than midnight.

Cain came out of the room and went down the stairs without saying more words, he went to the kitchen where three cooks were preparing the human meal, with carrots meats and vegetables to rice.

And while he watched the guests some companies having their representing and the tables that were scattered with delicacies and food.

And walking through the huge kitchen that was where there were four stoves of six electric mouths and wide sinks plus meats and vegetables being cut in precision.

And there were the various foods being cooked, he received nods and continued as his employees continued their chores, opened one of the refrigerators where it was there guarded several glasses and a huge cellar.

And there were bottles of wine, champagne scattered and closing the refrigerator door as he removed the blood, and he started drinking, his satisfaction was immense.

And by walking and walking through the entire mansion and greeting guests and so I thought how i would seduce Batman and Bruce Wayne, and without having to kill their associates in the end, and how he would convert to that individual, and bring to his endea.

His elongated shadow he thought that next time, he should bite him and the next five times and not take light with him, and his look at the mansion equal to his disposition and when looking at the cemetery...

They were spent a few hours later and for their look toward the window and a pendulum clock.

And when he was being spent at midnight the next hour Bruce Wayne looked around him with sour, he got up and saw that the bed was stained with semen and he felt a little semen dripping out of his stretched hole.

And he went towards the huge mirror and noting that he was really stretching and testing with his fingers he realized they fit three fingers and was very red and had some blood too...

At first it wasn't something really troubling, it would just have trouble sitting down and going to the bathroom later at that time and he didn't know if he could just let him take it so soon...

And while he looked formulating a plan on his naked mind addressed the wardrobe and put on only one robe, Cain had left his clothes, and he had separated some less crumpled clothes.

His thoughts wandered the question that he did not want, but he should gain Cain's trust, and find out what he thought of with him.

And at that very moment the justice league he thought that if they knew he must be formulating a plan to infiltrate a Sceita.

And of course if they knew where and if, he went to a party of a new love interest.

And they were all idiots, nor would their associates think of rescuing someone if they thought he was actually kidnapped or simply left, but could not act with his allies.

And his plan and his life and anything should be done for him, if he played well, he wouldn't need the interference of any of his associates.

And he wouldn't have to wait for the rescue, without any knowledge of his return, his life and that of his companions were in danger so he should...

And he would stay informed of his situation..., but he seriously thought of what it was like to have a relationship with another man, even if it was to keep close and spy.

He began evaluating his room, every part of it, and testing the windows that were somehow magically guarded and trapped, and as for the door, he thought she opened up without complication and he looked down the hallway.

And each of the gargoyles and scaly monsters scattered around the place, he observed, but he took no more than a few steps toward him, walked cautiously through the corridors.

And he felt sore stretched and moist inside, and it made it difficult to walk and sit or down, he struggled to stay straight and being able to walk straight.

And he looked around him and saw the doors, some were locked, and others were not, these he could not open even with jerks, looking at the lurid and gothic place with little luminosity.

And in addition to scattered archotes, where watching the corner for his astonishment, snakes crawled around him.

And he walked down the hall and came across a door, and he realized there was a private wing...

And that he thought that's where he solved his business that didn't involve human life.

And it wasn't locked, but voices were heard, stopping at the sill he began to hear with increasing happiness.

It was a discussion for principles, or rather the undone...

\- My Lord we have not been able to bring any of our enemies to Abel's clan...

Things went on as expected and no one noticed and the disappearance of Abel's son, all this went unnoticed. " He said.

He's just farreando thought to himself it was a millennial war, for what he realized.

And he moving around ignoring those conversations and strategies where he wouldn't serve anything.

And he walked toward the wing moved from the party.

He had spent a monotonous hour trying to decorate the names of entrepreneurs and future partners to whom he shouldmeet.

And if in the future he didn't mind decorating, and realized that he was following in furtive looks...

And he really tried not to limp and to no avail.

And there were many had sworn to have lived with him for parties and other previous events.

And few of the others who claimed to have seen him at school, college or any other festival, exchanged presenters being presented by other guests andapproached.

And he had exchanged cordialities and exchanged several times from where he fled with no idea who they were, and being approached by others.

And there were those who were wrapped in him and many said they were varied presenters to whom he saw no importance in decorating the names.

And he remembered those who had more conviviality and who in turn he should decorate for future conference and that would be beneficial to his businessrelationship.

And since most of them were lascivious, and there were no good nature some involved in suspicious business...

And he didn't remember the face of either and the name of any of them several men and women who didn't even know for sure if he would remember and so it was his afternoon that he didn'tyield.

And at that time it didn't even make a difference, with the only issue of lewd looks of women and men of different ages, they seemed hungry, looking as if it were a very hot candy mixed with chocolate and pepper.

In particular there was a tall businessman who was more than ten inches taller than him who inadvertently and more than one occasion passed his hands on his ass and several times on his little ass.

And another man tapped and perverted by passing his excess silly hands around him.

In more than a moment and another man in question, Petrus, at least one man bordering the sixty years who had aged very badly and his skewersto.

And the one that had also aged even worse, which in turn seemed to be more than fifty years old and was always looking disgusted towards him.

And he was greeted and shook hands and even more when the man approached him almost kissed him more than twice in performances,blatantly.

And so led to being harassed by another tall man he looked towards him and so he greeted him and soon came in his way another man a former colleague of his father.

And she wore her ceremonial Amazon outfit with a red cape on her back.

Walking around seemed to be your search was Cain.

And so he walked through the place and so he walked and went to sit next to the dark alley on the first step, it was a balcony covered with plants and shrubs.

And andra well hidden and camouflaged the view of the public, and that gave a fire exit, and was covered with vases, the place was hidden with a part.

And being out of sight and the audience where he gave to a dark niche, they were very thick, and hid he waited for Cain.

And he was approached and pulled and pushed toward a alley and dark hallway of the covered balcony.

I'm going to fuck you. "Rosnou him.

"I'm tired of seeing others devour it with my eyes. " I said.

"Your hands in every part of you. "Anger he heard possessiveness.

You want me. You want to take me here? "And he incited the greatest man.

\- Yes... - Said Cain - Oh, yes. - He said.

And the cursed man sucked him biting and licked him.

\- I want everything... - Said Cain.

"I want to eat you. " He said.

\- I know... - Bruce said.

And he tried to push, to be rubbed and his penis swinging hard between his pants, as the larger man rubbed himself on him.

Do you want to take me here? " I said in a folego.

\- Yes...- He offered between his kisses and licks.

Then you're going to have to force me. "Said the man trying to push the greatest, without successor they gave a half fight.

You drive me crazy. - Rosnou.

And then sucking his neck amid the man struggling.

"You're so hot. "He said again.

\- Like I said... - He said it through his lips.

\- As you wish. "Cain said.

And he was languido and obscene on their bodies rubbing his hands on his body climbing his blouse and sucking his nipples, forcing him there at thatlocation.

And trying to twist book unsuccessfully, where that tentacle came out of his mouth and sucked her nipples.

"What do you want Cain?

I want to eat you. " Rosnou Cain.

And Bruce realized cain was about to boil, hot and fiery.

Bruce was caught off guard he tried to push and loosen himself from the grip, but he was caught and pressed on the wall, and he lowered and pulled Bruce's pants along with his underwear cumbling on his heels.

And so he spread his legs, forcing the abertthem,in themiddle of him, with an immensespeed.

And then he bent down stood in the middle of his legs, his calcas were piled up on his heels.

And he put him on his shoulders his mouth in a position to eat his ass, rising, right in his midst, and elevated him like an iron bar, holding him by the buttocks.

And then he hung there and his head up leaning against the wall.

And he pushed toward the wall as if he weighed anything, and he and pushed inside him his tentacles and between pulling and buoyancy, pushing at once into hishole.

And the violating and that narrow, tight opening, was so tasty, Bruce cried, Cain with only one hand covered his lips and he tried to drown out the scream, sounds and moans over the hands of the immortal.

And meanwhile only with one hand holding him in place between him biting and sticking all the length inside him reaching his prostate in a first shot.

And he moaned drowned out by Cain's hand while the older man fucks him with tentacles.

And he realized late that he had tentacles in his mouth.

And the feeling was visceral, and pushed and pulled the entire length of the tentacles curling up and throbbing and touching inside and outside it.

And it was speedy about human, drenched his hole with lubricating him and hitting his barbed tips directly into his prostate.

And he turned his head from side to side, he saw stars, his chest went up and went down and his blood flowed and he had his hard penis swinging dripping over Cain's head.

And his legs writhed around him his head went crazy and he heard the muffled roars vibrating inside him.

And amid his roar inside him vibrated inside his hole that the two bulbous tentacles writhing vibrating and being squeezed inside it and had spasms and writhing.

And he vibrated in his hole those tentacles pulsating if they tangled each other scissors at him, writhed inside him, and he felt squeezing around him.

And Bruce tried with his hands to turn his head away, and realized that Cain distanced himself another ten centimeters away for his horror that stretched, spasmodic.

And still inside him, and then he would approach with everything by sticking back and pulsating inside him.

And he writhed hugging Cain's head and his legs crossing around his neck when he practically had his face turnedup.

And his nose leaning against his crotch, with everything inside him, and he saw stars and constellations closing his eyes he enjoyed on Cain's head.

And wetting her hair with her semen, with two squirts followed ten minutes later between the tentacle fucking him for another ten minutes.

Bruce screamed drowned out by the immortal'shand, and after several stapled inside him, feeling damp and sticky, atis that he lowered him and holding him by his shoulders he slowly lifted loose and stood up when...

Bruce saw that he gradually removed his tentacles as he climbed up, was long and could stretch, and removing his hand from Bruce's mouth breathing discomwed.

And he was weak, and he had no strength in his legs just didn't fall because Cain held him there...

And when he gave for himself no less than two minutes recovering, with semen trickling from his hole between his legs descending down his little scratches, and barely recovering from his previousorgasm.

And that's when Cain lowered him and kept him stuck to the wall, he his hands and opened his fly and slid his limb out, and he turned Bruce toward the wall.

And with his back to him, still gasping, covering his mouth he lowering him by cramming his ass and he continued to cover his mouth by sticking his sore length inside him.

And coming in with a bit of difficulty, even of course he stretched his hole, but not enough for the size of his cock, he stood still a few minutes waiting to get used to, but still squeezing around hishole.

And then squeezing his limb, passing through his walls, and trapping him buried atis the root, the other free hand pumping his penis, and then starting to fuck with increasing speed by tapping and beating.

And in frantic motion stocking in and out, and listening to his muffled groans of the lips in his hand he lifting Bruce off theground.

And with every stronger boost, their feet at the tips atis that they were raised completely from the ground.

And he stocked him, Bruce felt the pubic hairs scraping his entrance the testicles dressed on the calca that had slipped on his heels now entering the entire length withinhim.

And him with more and more speed, not enough to hurt, but to score.

And he saw stars and moans, and in turn Cain sucked his neck wrapping his tentacle around his nipple and squeezing the base of his penis.


	4. Chapter 4

20

And Bruce tried to lean on the wall, while the other hand pumped and squeezed the base of his penis, hard and dripping, he tried to take it out unsuccessfully, it was steel after all.

Cain felt that greedy hole take everything from him, his hunger his extinct possessiveness, he wanted to eat Bruce for hours, he wanted to remind him that only they could both take it.

And he wanted Bruce to know how and have a man between his legs, and he knew Bruce was nearby, he used his x-ray vision to hit Bruce's prostate.

And he amid his stockings his tight balls he turned his face up, ttheexcited he was can't control himself amid the fast and furious deep-strained punches he growled and it was like he detached rays from his eyes and toward the ceiling sticking him.

And after a while he realized that Bruce was about to come, and so to prolong the pleasure, he began to squeeze around the base of his penis, and he while he felt the attacks.

Cain was really happy, he could make Bruce needy and hard, he felt fulfilled and would come that flexible body and willing for him.

And with that musky smell that detached itself from his body.

The younger man realized that in the midst of the growls the larger man radiated heat, and that also turning his faceup.

And in addition to feeling the beats on his prostate reaching without mercy he also had a hot and steamy breath as if it were to burn and at the same time he saw the heat vision making two holes in the ceiling.

And hoping that no one would be hit, but the same way that thought was formed quickly from it came in the midst of pleasure.

And the skin slap against skin propelling with the pelvis pounding with its balls on your cheeks of your ass.

Cain tried to restrict his voice, with almost bleeding his lips.

Inside him almost pleading almost coming, he tried to rip Cain's hands off his penis, and of course unsuccessfully he while pushing in and out of him.

And with every impulse and every blow well at that point made him scream and so he would growl and while he fucked that tight hole, hitting his testicles in his ass.

And he tried to drown out his groans, biting Cain's hand as he pushed inside him, reaching his prostate mercilessly.

Andand le squeezed around that monstrous penis inside it, violating him with almost inhuman speed and pushing and pulling almost the entire limb just the head into his hole.

And they fucked with will trying to restrict their own voice.

And he panted feeling his hole abused licked, penis vibrating, and that already had semen inside it, from outside the anterior tentacle, the penisvibrated.

And he pulsated and Cain let his penis and Bruce came ejaculating in his hands and wall with three strong jets.

And he felt the semen coating inside him both ejaculated at the same time.

Cain kept both standing holding Bruce and after they recovered Cain let loose his hands from Bruce's mouth as they recovered...

And Bruce felt a wind his penis loosening him and disappearing and unexpectedly he turned around the next moment Cain had returned with a damp towel.

And he started ironing in his little and hole and to his fascination he was cleaning it up, but not entirely he was still wet and sticky.

And he turned him around and kissing him and so he'd fix his clothes and pull underwear and pants and button.

Are you all right? "He asked Cain by pecking him by tidying up his clothes.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said. "You have to clean your hair. " he said.

And the immortal man took the towel and passed his hair.

Cain buttoned his fly.

And Cain would fix her hair on her clothes and look at the party.

Wait till I get out. "Cain said.

And you leave after ten minutes. "The immortal man continued.

We'll meet later. " Bruce said

And he watched the bigger man come out he looked into the corner where he enjoyed it.

He was so embarrassed if Cain hadn't covered his mouth, he would have screamed like a dog in the heat.

He was embarrassed and red, as much as he was inraged with the bigger man he was always ready for him, and he always let him pass through his personal space.

His underwear was getting wet writhing even though some fluids leaking from his hole, even though Cain had still dried up still had a little, he writhed squeezing his legs.

And in another lobby while Bruce walked through the Cain party, orchestrated an attack plan on some enemies.

\- In fact, this as you ordered there was a beast attack in Aviv and meanwhile we diverted Bruce Wayne's attention to the alien city. " He said.

–Without any problem, everyone thinks Bruce Wayne left the party to get into another party with three models. " He said.

" We actually use a shapeshifter.

And it was this news of a well-planned attack on Entebe, caught the attention of two leagues to intervene in Arabia. " He said.

"We diverted your attention from Gotham. And they heard laughter.

"None of our enemies realized the real motives of the attack in broad daylight.

"There was a thud and a roar was heard a push and several strong thrusts later - Starting again

\- ... We observed from wayne's mansion and all the attentions diverted from our goals were unnoticed and were protected and also us, a league junction of Constantini's shadowy justice and superman justice league.

And they came to the rescue of several other innocentpeople, scattered in the attack in Entebe that arose elsewhere in Aviv, and managed to save.

Some people and Batman associates who were in the city of Arabia and with Superman's help survived, and the cops could not all be saved.

And there were some of our followers were annihilated by the sunlight and spells of League fighters... – Said the monotonous voice...

\- But is our plans for the blood-filled moon still the same? - Asked the voice of Sound and guttural Cain...

\- Yes in three days, the ceremony may take its place in the ritual the destruction of any descendant of Abel.

And while you make preparations for your union with Wayne and you can make way for the birth of Cain and Lility's offspring.

And it will be used as the largest of the immortals and born in the last five thousand years...

He didn't need to hear anymore, this was good news, and at the same time unknown.

It would be used in a ritual, what needed now was information, how to avoid, or how to circumvent the system, the site, and the best way was research.

And his gaze went through the lobby, his thoughts flew as he was realizing that in a huge mansion there is always a library and there are answers there are ...

Walking through the site down a staircase and several doors later he looked at a dark door still closed watching around the creatures still followed.

And slowly watching from afar without getting too close looking and disappearing like dark smoke...

Passing through several guests and watching him as if they wanted to devour him.

It was a long, narrow corridor of dark velvet and gloomy paintings by pale Gothic and countenance artists...

The penultimate door of a large opening door gave the place an immense library covered from the floor to the ceiling of books and scrolls looking around him via everything he could see.

And he was the farthest away from the party and toward the most hidden and least public corridors where you didn't see many guests and private wings and no contact with the public.

And he saw Cain's private library.

And he thought where to start and so he skipped some books and thought directly of the tapestry that covered the place, going through various inscriptions, dialects and paradigms.

And so I would even find what i was looking for, preparing for hours so focused that he didn't notice didn't see anyone come in looking around.

And the less I expected a hand came out of nowhere by removing the book from its own putting it on a nearby table...

Jumping from the armchair away alarmed with apprehension he looked was a beautiful curvy woman of high stature, her eyes were red...

Incandescent shapes, and a fire that could create an incendiary power that roamed like an infinite burning power in its flaming and red hair.

And there was a small, transparent dress that hid nothing from her hot, burned body as they were on fire looking.

And it was like he wanted to devour the man in front of him and his almond-softened eyes and when he bumped into him.

He felt her body warm as embers and fire from hell, her sculptural body carved in her elongated curved shape, she looked as it lit flames around her, her long hair.

And they were fluttering around his fleshy lips and so he carried a cart with trays, and that he had his meal and behind his body such flaming wings.

And it was like his body and a pointed syrup, which circulated his body from side to side and said seductively towards him.

And getting closer and closer until the moment he fell into his awkward armchair, looking around him were being watched by black gargoyles carved into dark stones.

And they looked around overthe ceiling and others the door preventing the exit and so one flew out of the gate and she said pushing back the armchair with a clawed finger look around her.

\- We have time alone before his meal that we enjoy – And said by opening his robe open and spreading him around him he looked cloudy at the flames of his mesmerizing eyes.

And in his direction clouding any reasoning and jumping on his lap putting his hot limb already hard air trickled into his body's vapors his heart.

And her heart beat her faster and stronger and she took her limb by raising her hips and lowering everything after even her testicles...

Their eyes on theirs, their warm bodies their breasts fed up, freed from thin fabrics, hanging around, jumping madly faster and faster.

And his damp and tight folds pressing his hard limb, beating his testicles, each of his legs around his lap.

And then looking into his eyes, his lips claiming his, hot, fire and lava, passing through each of them, sucking his lips and tongue at war.

And jumping and jumping in and out, their moving bodies, their skin-skin tapas, their bodies moving their eyes and trapped in his, his looks in his direction, each other.

His louder and shrill cries, his lips disconnected and replaced by voluminous breasts, and round, sucking and sucking, he heard his groans.

And his testicles are tighter and tighter, his organs tighter his lower belly contracting, in one with each other, in contact with the increasingly rapid other offering decomted breaths;

Dropping hisses, screaming and beatings, biting and kissing their breasts, climbing up to their necks, their sinful looks, hungry looks the growls and breathless.

And followed by groans and eminent ejaculate, their bodies in live fire, beating and beating, screaming.

And more screams came reverberated through the library, feeling the grip, squeezing their bodies, hugging around his neck, in hallucinating movements.

And the saliva dripping and soon his low belly tightened, the wet vagina tightening her penis closer and closer.

More and more pressing your inside an animaletic contact your lips your face kisses in contact with your breasts and kissing and biting each of them.

And breathing in his midst squeezing his hips massaging and groping his buttocks, and there saw his impending orgasm a guttural howl of each of the two amid the beats he was

And on the move they put before a hand was emptied such a wide and large hand pulled her pushing out of her lap to put her open wings flat in mid-flight.

And he didn't mind her flew over with open wings and body ready flying over her back looking directly at her meal...

Bruce Wayne seemed not to care his own orgasm could come alone, squirting high, a torrent of thick white spurts, but did not come, saw for the first time Cain looking in his direction pulling out of the armchair and with a push.

And he was thrown up the round table, near his legs open and his vague gaze his heart discomcled, his gaze on the other man's loose flames and looks both red.

And in the blue human sky, they were even more cloudy and his legs open to the top his naked body pressing from his exposing his body and swollen limb.

\- You've been seduced by a succubus, but you're on point for me. " He said. - And let's go together for a sandwich and full filling. - He said regardless of any preparation, penetrated him once his orgasm and then the succubus.

And she came down from the ceiling with everything landing on her exposed limb, and began to jump up to bottom, coming in and out while Cain raised her legs.

And opening them his ass off the table, lying his body on it began to stock, entertained by the work that followed his arms holding each of his breasts.

And then groping each of them looks on each on fire walking through his body, electricity traversing every part of his body, waves and more waves of light blinding his vision.

Stocking from top to bottom, pushing with his pelvis, his increasingly overwhelming movements, screams from each of the three occupants, in frantic movements,growling.

And the kisses on their bodies, holding their hips, pushing violently and pounding and pounding, stocking your inner anus.

And then contracting, stretching with constant spasms enters and leaves, of each of them the man inside.

While the woman upon him jumping her penis in and out into her wet vagina, her eminent orgasm, squeezing her testicles and soon waves of pleasure circling her hotbody.

And it came with the smell of sex impregnating the air, sweat dripping through their bodies, burning heat, open wings, jumping and jumping, where the table squeaks and remexia.

And then swinging for every onslaught, their bodies united in frantic and brutal movements, their screams and squeaky screams.

And feeling her eminent orgasms stocking and stocking reaching her prostate, her warm skin and her inside contracting, each of the two looks and kisses, licked andbites.

And holding on each of his hips, with strength and longing, until with a wave of each of the three came at the same time, feeling moisture flowing from the inside and that of the succubi.

And screams and more screams and groans, falling, whose arms without gallows dropped, he watched sweat dripping from their bodies, looking at the last stockings inside, pouring inside.

And looking around,and more and more and the snoring of his stomach made each of them laugh and withdraw the demon flew and the man let his legs out the semen dripping through his thighs.

And picking up his hand and pulling on his feet whose tight legs he held at his waist leading him toward the food cart massaging his hips and ass.

And pulling with everything he kissed him in fervor licking his lips and entering his tongue, in his mouth groping his hips and squeezing his body with his hands, rubbing theirbodies.

And pulling him out of the table and heading toward a chair, and while the vampire headed toward the tray taking off the lid, they were a real feast.

And that's what would be juice or better blood in a jar foods like a huge roast pork, Greek rice turkey slices and colorful and raw vegetables and sautéed vegetables.

And it was a buzz of maning and pudding, before he could approach the man tore off his robe throwing on the ground and looked into his fiery eyes burning and said as if it were warning.

\- Only she can have tozer, and only her, I will allow you to have fun with Lility alone and only with her when you come to feel at ease and if you like it,you will always be accompanied byme.

And not just alone with her... no one else... - Said.

And holding his chin and tracing and lining his fingers in claws his face stretcher and moving away.

No matter how he sat in a nearby armchair and watched the man sit down and serve by ignoring the grimace and pangs of pain and starting to eat, even drinking the blood, such the thirst he felt... Hungry.

He ate hungry and voraciously was a manjar of the gods, Greek rice, puree, sweet beans, roasted goose and various chicken soups and pieces of ostrich, quail roast, quail eggs, boiled potatoes and green and colorful salad, carrot,cassava.

And there were fine herb chillies like watercress and arugula and broccoli he had a file of roasted salmon with fine herbs and white sauce and spices like coriander was a roasted pork with stretchers and coriander onion colored and peppers.

And it was accompanied by soy sauce he looked at the Rice to Greeks with pea carrots and domed broccoli and shrimp risotto and cream at four cheeses.

And it was a real feast sitting at the table in an upholstered chair he feasted on every bite of and cutting with the knife.

And he didn't eat everything he looked toward the vampire who sat away read a book his body hurt with necessity and his mind ran at greatspeed.

Andand le got up after eating and sat next to the vampire he looked toward his penis and that he was often hard and groso.

And the veins roamed his length he tried to pick up a book next to the man opening his legs sitting on the couch he stood next to him.

And his own penis was half erect, he saw the man behind the book and start stroking his leg and soon approaching further, he looked and began to felt the man's hands try toapproach.

And more and more, his hands on his hips rising and rising, increasingly close to his penis, still with the book in front of his face felt his legs pushing hislegs through his hips.

And climbing up and picking up his penis he gave a squeach he touched his penis lower seemed to want to lift his ass he tried to writhe away from the man's grip.

And trying to spread his legs he felt the man come off the couch with a move and soon he had a hand away from his body with asigh.

And he relieved himself, but seconds later he felt a hand moving away violently.

And on his legs and a finger entering his anus pinching his testicles he had his legs raised and put on the shoulder of the couch, his legs on the backrest of each side of the couch.

He felt circulating his opening and a finger inside he was still damp and had Cain's semen inside him trickling around and his holecontracting.

And there were spasms with the fright dropped the book to the ground, gasping he moaned the man was kneeed on hisfeet.

And looking hungry his opening he looked and circled in and feeling the semen that covered his walls his penis got harder himself saw Cain's penis hard.

And he realized that he did not satiate he felt sore, but if the vampire wanted more, he would have to bargain, he would wait for the moment

And it was right and then tried to close his legs, but his hands heldon his little keeping them open with a growl.

\- You want to... -Groaned.

And he in discomfort when he realized and felt his hands approaching opening his legs violently and his fingers coming into him withfury.

And then passing through his walls, and the resumption of each stonaged languidof his fingers, he moaned and moaned with it the man came closer whispered near his lips.

\- I want you to ride me, like you ride a horse. "He said pulling the boy by his hands and picking up his lap sitting back on the couch and he had Bruce in his lap with his legs one on each side.

You want to be inside me. " Isaid.

And holding on his shoulders and positioning with his penis at his entrance rummaging he looked into his eyes and approached.

You want to come in, you penis inside me? And he in a stir of his hips, listening to a pantyde he groaned and took by the hips and raised and then opening and separating his cheeks from his buttocks with his hands.

And holding them and them with his hands separating, he entered him squeezing his walls he felt every nerve each ring inside, squeezing and contracting around his penis.

And going through each ring he felt hitting his testicles in his innings he felt hitting his testicles and gasping at the same time he stirred.

And he gapped and screamed touching his face on his hot breath with cold breath glued lips he groaned and held on his shoulders and moaned.

"Do you like being inside me? " He asked.

And so he said. "Yes, you and sweet and soft looks like a tight, warm peach. " Groaned his hard penis feeling his veins he moaned.

"Would you do anything to be with me, to be inside me, to fuck me? " Heasked.

And while Cain held on his hips and riding the man below him rising and descending impaling all his length.

And inside and inside passing through his rings and licking his face and moaning and growling.

And he moaned and moaned his penis starting to stock up in and out and hit his prostate accurately he beat and beat his prostate with fury he moaned and climbed up and went up and went out.

\- You can stop killing people indiscriminately. – Groaned as its inner walls tightening around the vampire's penis.

I could. - A growl towards you amid the beats and growls.

"Promise... - Asked among groans.

And so he whispered sinful licking his lips and moaning and so he whispered choking amid the movements.

Whispered in his ear. " Promise to stopandkill.

\- I'm going to thinkr.- The immortal man groped his body he roared and so in the middle of the coming and coming and the descent and ascent going in and out he spoke of offerings.

"I promise if you don't challenge me, when I catch you, with little resistance, and not run away from me. " He said in a deep andaccurate stock.

And that's where he hit his prostate, his eyes turned on the orbits he gasped and his mouth let loose a scream he gasped and resinuted amid the beats.

"Are you going to tell your vampires not to kill? "He said climbing up he felt his hands tighten ed on his hips.

\- Just the essentials. "I said sucking your lips.

" Just to eat. " He said in the midst of the movement and stocked.

Or... You're so fucked up and tight and so yummy.

And then he licked the lobe of his ear and stocked his anus savoring and swirling swinging his hips.

\- They will hunt only indigent and street dwellers they won't kill only if it's essential.

Yes, i'm sorry. - He gapped Bruce and felt his stricken prostate dropping a scream losing the thread of his thinking momentarily.

Andand le panted and approached amid the next descent and ascent and so spoke amid the fastest and fastest quick movements of climbing and going down it moaned.

\- I... - He gapped and screamed amid the skin-slapped against furious beating skin.

\- I... - Between beats trying to form words in the midst of sex.

\- I'm going to stand by you, I'il let you fuck me, but stop hurting innocent people. " Isaid.

And in a single folego, he moaned and screamed in and out sinking in and out, stratered slaps of bodies against bodies, frantic movements and overwhelming growlings.

And he moaned and groaned, growled in his ear and sharp and overwhelming screams amid coming down and climbing, entering with fury and movement of pelvis flexing his legs squeezing around.

\- Yes... Yes... I'll keep it up like this, keep obeying me, keep doing it. -Groaned.

And amid the leap of up and down his penis, inside the appetizing cave, he roared pulled furiously he beat and beat by propelling his hips by hitting and beating their moving bodies.

And he moaned, he then shouted and flashes that blinded him, waves of electricity that roamed his body, frantic waves of light rummaging his eyes on the orbits he moaned and moaned and screamed.

"I'm going to do whatever I want. - Rosnou.

And amid the bite on his shoulder swinging and licking his lips and jumping on his lap

"I will keep my word. " Whispered. –

Just take me to my mansion. " I said.

"I agree. "Said the immortal man.

Tapping frantic and overwhelming, his orgasms came together wet, sticky and juicy at the same time, sweaty and slippery and wornout.

And cingumming on his shoulder and licking and healing the wound he moaned and moaned atis falling into unconsciousness still with a penis buried inside it.

Cain in turn raised Bruce's leg and removed his penis from inside him and thus got out of bed.

After all in his thoughts as he watched the unconscious body lying spouted in bed he didn't take long to seduce and have the man even if he counts it, I like it underneath him.

His marked body was an offering to the gods and so he seriously thought about letting him return to his mansion, after all no one realized that he was kidnapped, this and less evil.

He then noting that it took more than two nights outside the mansion, he then formulated a concrete plan, after all sex was the best part a beautiful cat and mouse prank was normal among them.

And in this joke could include Lilith, and that wasn't a problem was okay with that.

He using his snowscare him, even if in his bat-shaped kisses and offerings, he caught him in his lap like a bride and so with the windows open.

And he'd know took him in the middle of the misty night toward wayne's mansion running through the night.

And so laying him in bed and sitting in the next chair watching the sleeping man and thus occupied his human form.

He saw the succubus enter the room through the same window as he entered, licking his lips and with a revere to his master with a nod of agreement.

And she approached the man spouted in bed and climbing up in it opening her legs.

And picking up his penis and thus pumping and seeing that constantly he stood firm dripping and red pulling the foreskin and listening to his moans offerings.

And they came with his laments in his sleep, himself pumping his penis and getting harder and harder upright and firm, seeing Lilith with his back to him.

And then sucking from end to base licking and shaving his teeth cramming his ass he heard the man's moan.

And writhing and in the midst of biting and shaving his teeth sucking and swallowing the penis from tip to base he moaned, wondering how long he can take without having an orgasm.

And he wakes up amid Lilith's sinful mouth, seeing him saw his hard, erect pink penis and the succubus climbed up and lowered his hands on his penis and directing her vagina.

And putting squeezing the penis inside his lower edin and lowering vagina and heard of his offering amid his masturbation his penis he pumped.

And she started the coming and going so on and down amid the man's groans and offerings.

He had woken up one of an offering and feeling a beautiful and immense pleasure, at that time he saw Lilith ride him his penis being squeezed by the wet and tight vagina of the succubus.

And he moaned and she took her hands and put them in her breasts helping to squeeze and grope, at the same speed that increased jumping down as if riding a lean horse.

And he gasped, inside and outside, inside and outside and pushing and with his will lifting and sucking his breasts biting and licking with will sucking as I tainted his beaks.

And he drank his voluminous, round breasts hugging and licking willingly, and began screaming and rummaging his hips helping to propel her up and down with the woman jumping her penis.

And from the inside and out and fucking with fury tearing and pushing with the pelvis with phisocity by jumping and lowering the rosy penis squeezing with the vagina contracting in and out,

His cries and laments and growls and seeing for the first time that it was his second room in the armchair had Cain masturbating pumping his penis he did not have much choice.

And so she enjoyed inside the woman who jumped and feeling the heat the smell of sex impregnating the air and so she jumped the bed stirring and so he opening her legs hugging her hips.

And he saw the cursed and thirsty immortal jumping up to below with the movement of the pelvis, hitting inside him opening his legs and pushing his penis in and out.

And soon after already being wet and prepared from the last fuck, he moaned and screamed his own penis gained new life and thus pushing and pulling.

And so he withdrew and at that time he got up and sitting the man he saw the succubus lie on the bed putting him on top of it and penetrating her again.

And the immortal man on top of the man penetrating him and at that time a fuck train coming in and out with fury each of the screams he had his legs wide open as lilith in turn.

And he sucked, licked and biting his breasts while Cain sucked his neck, amid the pelvis movements pushing and pulling.

And holding on to your hips and vagina squeezing your anus tightly around the vampire's penis.

The powerful fuck the cacophony of screams one followed by the other of attacks of blows and stocked in and out the hard penis pushing in the wet and narrow vagina, his hard and erect penis and dripping, the vampire's penis entering.

And then coming out passing through his narrow walls, and his tight rings, he saw to his astonishment that Alfred momentarily opened, he heard a whisper of Cain.

"That's just one of the things he could see if he wanted to stay. " I said.

And without stopping hitting in and out pulling her face and sucking her tongue licking her lips, and being pulled by Lilith kissed, so momentarily stopped.

And at the door there was a tray in his hands, his gaze crossed the three in bed, and at that time with extreme agility speed he left faster than he allowed and so closed the door soon after.

He was fucked and fucked both cumled at the same time and so squirting inside his body and Cain coming out of it and at that time he was taken from inside Lilith.

And so placed in bed where Lilith sucked her penis licking it by cleaning it, and Cain, sucking her anus and cleaning the semen that trickled vibrating into her anus.

And so he moaned and panted and screamed and then crawled toward Cain and sucking licking and cleaning the vampire's penis.

He fell into unconsciousness along with his two lovers and at that time was a brief nap and so he woke up moments later.

\- We're going to introduce ourselves to your butler. - Said the Succubus. –

And then he asked towards Cain.

\- You're going to introduce yourself to Alfred, how?

Introduce us as brothers. "She said. You will be our partner and partner. " I said.

And then she bit her lips and sucked the man with brief kisses and sucked.

She watched the man lickher her lips.

– To improve, and our image, the situation will be a little different. " I said.

"And it would just be me and Lilith. " I said.

And we will introduce ourselves as partners and brother and their lovers. " I said.

\- This is the first time I've been interested in a mortal. " Said Lilith as a soft, feminine voice, stroking her biceps and kissing her face.

"You're very tasty, I've never seen a human with so much potential, and I'm very interested in you. " I said.

And where are your clothes? " Bruce asked.

Oh, these humans. "She dragged her out of bed.

And straightened and coming out of bed standing with a spiraland red nevoa around her body, clothes emerged a red blood and short dress

And just covering up to half of his little scratches, with a short strap and a thin-tipped red shoe and high heels, and so spoke.

"Everything is magic, I am a demon coming to be immortal. "My hatred for Abel has concluded comes from millennia.

And Bruce, I don't need to bring clothes. " I said.

And so he said, better take a bath and get dressed to get down. "Cain said.

And rising and with the same nevoa emerging a red Armani suit.

Coming out of him and got up and so moving away, Bruce didn't mind and he soon rested on the bed.

He left the man in bed locking the windows and closing the curtains and with an aura filling the place out the door and leaving the dooropen, but only by a crack.

Andle knew that man s would wake up before he arrived would look through the doors and all the rooms then he with a hiss made all the demons and gargoyles creatures that were his statues come to life.

And then and soon also some employees he looked like they would automatically walk their slaves whose movements were robotic, his eyes reds blood and shining.

Bruce changed his countenance at that time something smelled suspicious moved and changed angles sitting with a grimace and so talking.

After changing he left the room leaving Bruce alone in place with his pains and insecurities and falling into the darkness soon asleep.

Cain came out of the room and went down the stairs without saying more words he went to thekitchen.

And that's where three cooks were preparing the human meal with carrots meats and vegetables to rice where there were two stoves and wide sinks.

And in addition to meats and vegetables being cut into precisionand foodbeing cooked, it received nods and continued its chores opened one of the refrigerators where it was stored.

And there were several glasses and bottles of blood closing the refrigerator door and began drinking his satisfaction was immense and so thought how it would seduceBatman.

And everything was fine up to that point and Bruce Wayne and how he would convert to this individual and bring to his endeain.

Walking through the site down a staircase and several doors after he looked at a dark door still closed watching around the creatures still slowlyfollowed.

And watching from afar without getting too close looking and disappearing asit smokesthe dark...

It was a long, narrow corridor of dark velvet and gloomy paintings by pale Gothic and countenance artists...

The penultimate door of a large opening door gave the place an immense library covered from the chtothe ceiling of books and scrolls looking at sI around saw everything I could see and thought.

And that's where to start and so I skipped some books and thought directly of the tapestry that covered the place by going through various dialectinscriptions and paradigms and so I would even find.

And what you were looking for preparing for hours isthe concentrateyou didn't notice didn't see anyone come in and look around and the less I expected a hand.

And it came out of nowhere by removing the book from their own putting it on a nearby table...

Jumping from the armchair away alarmed with apprehension he looked was a beautiful curvy woman of high stature, her eyes were incandescent reds and an incendiary fireroamed.

And as she flames her hair a small dress that hid nothing from her hot and burned body as they were on fire lookinglike.

And that he wanted to devour the man's almond eyes and warm body like sculptural hell carved in his elongated curved shape.

And andshe looked like she lit flames around her long hair fluttering around her fleshy lips and so carried a cart with trays.

And that he had his meal and behind his body wings as flaming as his body and a pointed syrup that circulated.


	5. Chapter 5

19

And his body from side to side and said seductively towards him closer until the time he fell into his awkward armchair looking around him were being watched by black gargoyles carved into dark stones.

And they looked around overthe ceiling and others the door preventing the exit and so and one flew out of the gate and she said pushing back the armchair with a clawed finger look around her.

A few minutes later Bruce hoped his companion would find him before his neck was transformed hurt his body equally...

And he felt the blood being sucked, amid the beats he felt his orgasm followed and his penis ejaculating between his bellies in the middle...

The stockings, he roared filling his interior with his icy seeds in the middle of his interior, amid the last beat he still inside him, biting him.

And then sipping his blood and licked his wound, then tore his wrist and shoved into his mouth massaging his neck.

And then forcing him to swallow his blood and while giving the last stowed, he moaned still burying inside him, rubbing their sweaty bodies.

And then he withdrew from his interior, and stood each side Bruce observed that the vampire returned to human form, the semen flowed from his interior.

And around his stretched walls he had his thighs trembled and a small pool of semen next to blood fillets.

And forming beneath him and spasms and his interior contracting, post orgasm, he saw the man approach and shoved his finger into his inner wall, turning his entrance.

And contracting and withdrew him by observing only semen with little blood, just more than sore vampire stroking his belly and kissing.

\- I'm never going to get rid of you, am I? "He asked him, as the immortal kissed his belly and saw her softened penis then said.

\- You belong to me now and forever- Said.

\- I hate you so much that I come to love. And so fell into unconsciousness.

He tore the rest of his clothes and as if magic, they disappeared so he caught him in the form of a bride in his arms and nevus covered him the next instant.

And he was dressed and then as a bat he transported them to the other side of the mansion leaving him there and in the midst of the various sex sessions that time stopped and time resumed.

And walking around the place and walking around the parties and to his property on the way back from a black snowstorm that was projected

Upon arriving his property took with his lap the man unconscious, walking through his property and entering the mansion...

He left the man in bed locking the windows and closing the curtains and with an aura filling the place out the door and leaving the door open but only by a crack.

And he knew that man's waking up before he arrived would look out the doors and all the rooms then he with a hiss made all the demons and gargoyles creatures that were his statues.

And they watched around and came to life and soon also some employees he looked at as if they automatically walked their slaves whose movements were robotic, his eyes red blood shining.

\- I order you to keep an eye on him, don't hurt him, but they don't stop him from leaving this mansion either.

And report what he's doing to me. " I said.

And say all, but if it is necessary to use the force and enough to leave it unconscious, but no injury.

And he left no more words left the mansion where his chauffeur waited for him in the luxury car he drove out of wayne's mansion.

And he was expected by his greatest trusted warrior, led by other warriors was a circular room where there was a table is each of them were sitting in their chairs.

And his armor and clothes adorned with insignia of dragons and silver and golden snakes waiting.

And as much as Dracula silver hair, gold and redheads so tall himself was his offspring.

And just as its creator as all just Dracula the one who was the first to share the dream of populating the world of his children, his general, Count Dracula.

This was the oldest bat man after him, his angular gaze his aristocratic physiognomy he commanded the first squad and thus his great order would populate the world.

And his creatures his creatures the creatures of darkness the hungry wolves and so many other monsters were situated there the property hidden in the nevoa and thus each being protected by the red and spicy nevus...

On the underground floor were their recent prey were people still drained lives until the last drop each of them looked hypnotized and died without realizing they were still alive...

An hour later in the meeting that followed each of them heard his master and master this looked with future promises.

\- Batman, Bruce Wayne no matter what he had become my most powerful cub and companion, he had become the future, I will make him my knight as his name already says the dark knight...

\- Since we're going to control him, we know he can't be controlled, we know that if we share a lot of information, he's going to betray us... - Dracula himself said.

\- No, with the right stimulus, not if each of us takes his protégés, if we have in our hands his friends and allies.

And in some of these bands they watched that panting man amid the attacks and blows in and out of him by Cain.

The hours each of you will hunt each of your allies and will have them in your hands and so he will do anything not to let any of them die...

A nightmare a carnage looking at a stream of blood and bodies falling upon it vague looks toward her waves of dread sneezing in

Each of them, his dead friends, all in front of him falling and falling his blood fading from his open veins his bodies wither he saw them scream in dread and so he himself covered in blood...

With a scream he woke up, jumping from bed a shrill scream in his mind as they had yelled at him yet he thought supernatural creatures didn't think.

And beyond their own powers and did not observe clothes and other things or hidden microphones or communicators...

Bruce got up looked around him and approached a wardrobe opened the doors watching very beautiful and designer clothes, stylish and amazing, and stirred in his background and was Caim's room...

And he went towards his clothes and he took out a brace and that's where he hid the flag next to the communicator as fast as he could, until he heard footsteps and then ran back to bed urgently...

Smelling his man he entered and walked through the mansion opened the door and saw his man sitting in bed with a snap of his fingers the man was naked stunned with his hands on his head and sitting by the bed.

\- What happened... - But stopping what he was going to say, he looked at the door a man with hungry eyes and canine teeth bigger than normal.

Seeing the man walk into the room and closing the door behind him and looking as if he were hungry he approached with firm steps toward him and then Bruce got up moving away from the vampire.

\- I said I didn't want you to make me... - In your direction the man stopped.

What are you going to do to me? "He tried to say in his best batman voice.

\- I've done it a lot more times than you can count, and you can't stop me, let's deal with business and pleasures I just want to hear your moans of pleasure. " He said.

And seeing you come under me I'm going to make you give yourself to me and we're going to come together...

But then he was interrupted Bruce who before a few steps punching him in the nose and trying to pass the man with a kick in his stomach.

\- You had an army last time. "He said spitting on his face. " Now we are matched

Jumping in the other direction and trying to run through the room, but this one had his leg pulled and with pushed gallows thrown toward the wall away from the door, this in turn stupefied.

Even stunned by the onslaught he defended himself with another kick to just get a slap and being thrown towards the wall.

\- You're a fool to think you can beat me, and an idiot in thinking you might be stronger than me, delivered yourself willingly. "I said pressing his body.

\- I'm not going to give myself to anyone or even a vampire, I'm not going to take care of business or make deals with monsters. " I said.

And then turning to just be held by the arms next to his body and seeing that the man put with one finger on his nose putting him in place.

\- You've already made a deal with this monster, signed a contract with me, for mutual benefit, your body belongs to me.

\- I did it for the greater good. " Bruce said.

\- You know, so this isn't over just because they arrested a mediocre criminal, and that you signed a lifelong deal. "The vampire said.

\- I can't have a long relationship with anyone. " Bruce said.

\- I'm nobody, I'm not just any, I've come to deal with unfinished business, and besides that you know I want to finish our affairs before your arrival to unconsciousness and many other times... - He said.

And then picking up your waist with your hands and squeezing and squeezing your ass.

"I will end this excess of rebellion. " He said.

You belong to me

\- I'm not gay and I don't belong to you... – Tried to get away from the man to just be pulled away, and so warding away his tunics revealing his naked body

\- Being gay wasn't a thing at the beginning of all this, what does that have to do with our relationship? " He asked.

– It all comes down to an agreement, an agreement of friends with benefits. " I said. " I don't care about your sexuality. " I said. - I didn't ask your sexuality. " He said.

\- This has nothing to do with it, Cain. " Bruce said.

"And I can't go through with that. " He spoke.

\- Haven't we been through this? " He asked getting a new spit on his face.

\- We don't solve this anymore either, did you not get proper treatment, is it that a contract is worthless and a man's word. " He said.

\- Do you not realize that I know your secret identity and what I can do.

You, no... - Groaned.

He was silent for a moment and so turning his face.

" That's not it. - It said

\- If that's not it and you haven't received proper treatment just hours earlier in this bed, on the streets on the sign, on my property. " He said.

What about my brother-in-law? " He said.

\- Have we had sex in so many places? " He said.

\- In my mansion, can we even do that right in the alleys and on the streets? " He asked.

And then getting a scared look and the vampire reacted well by saying. –

It wasn't a dream, let alone a nightmare, I want you, like my man, my equal. I'd say it.

– If I bite you twice as many as you become my source, I will drink from you will become a middle ground a new race, someone.

And this someone who doesn't need to drink other people's blood, but only mine and I'll take yours to feed me. And he said then.

\- I don't think that... - Groaned

"I don't think that's a good idea, I don't want to be a blood drinker, a killer monster - Said

Don't worry, i'm not going to be right back. " I said.

" You don't have to be if you don't want to. " I said. We can fix that.

And I will be able to make you an immortal like me with the same abilities the same powers and the same mark. And so pushing him.

And putting him towards the bed and lying on the bed forcing him to lie in the middle of the bed, his legs out of the bed where he opened his legs and the forad to settle.

And that's where he swallowed his penis by opening his legs, he was partially lying his legs out of bed as he moaned his legs away with gallows, the man removed underneath him saying urgently.

\- I've never had sex or related to men other than you, so often... - Tried to say.

"I don't want it, I don't want you, why me? "He asked trying to let go.

" You force me to have what I don't want. "He pleaded.

So many times, me.

\- I can change that... - I said urgently.

" You have nothing to want, I have already shown you paradise, you have cried with pleasure and orgasm, but times i can tell. - I said

He instantly swallowed his penis, holding and scraping his teeth from end to base throughout its length, his tongue on his tip and pulling his perineum, licking it and mostly in his slit.

And then squeezing and groping his little scratches, opening his legs further he groaned and began to grind the and moan while scraping his teeth from the length.

And tightening base, sucking his penis and thus passing his tongue in his slit, playing with his testicles and scrotum.

And squeezing and squeezing, pinching him, shoved and shoved his fingers into his walls, passing through his rings, amid his tongue and mouth swallowing and sucking his penis he sucked with speed.

And sucking his length and sticking his fingers with thrusts, and more, and so stocking his anus with his fingers, his offerings and screams and opening his legs, he felt his balls squeezing and squeezing.

And his squeering screams, amid sucking his length and penetrating his anus, passing through each muscular ring, amid his screams and groans, he felt open and stretching more and more.

And his low belly contracting, feeling closer and closer to his orgasm, he screamed and screamed and several stowed after he came, jouissed.

And on his lips amid the stockof his fingers that formed a scissor movement inside him.

Groaned and moaned, he felt the man crawls above him, cold and hard skin and his muscles and in contrast to his warm skin that caught fire, ice washes, his muscular and strong hard body like a hot marble.

And so opening his legs and spreading more, he positioned himself on top of him, without asking permission he shoved him penetrating him while with everything inside him.

And holding his hips, his screams and high groans, arching his back and holding on to the sheets.

And beneath him, while his penis penetrated him through each muscular ring, and entering and entering through all his rings, and passing through each muscular ring, feeling every vein of the penis long and thick.

And he felt open to the limit, and so his interior opened, trying to expel the invading organ, and thus opening and opening, while the man began to take freedom upon him.

And he began kissing and licking on his face, speckled on his shoulders and breasts, his own penis softened between his stomachs, the man growled whispering on his face amid his pressed penis and crumpled between his muscular rings.

"Relax a little so I don't hurt you. "Among his groans and offerings he heard more archhistized his back.

I just can't do it. "He heard himself of an offer and he was glad to moan and shouted the man growled upon him and said so.

" And good to know that I am the first. And so he pulled his lips and kissed him a wet, possessive sound and kissed languidly at each open ring and stretching pressed hard.

And the veins of his passing penis, and moan heard one growl and another, he moaned and moaned until he felt the testicles hit his ass, his testicles reaching his buttocks.

And the tears flowed from his eyes, and he lowered to his chest and sucked each of the nipples, biting and sucking each nipple, he had groped his buttocks.

And holding his crumpled hips with his hands, he moaned standing inside him feeling his veins and stopped a few seconds until with a tug he withdrew and hit again at home tight and squeezed.

Amazed he did not return the kiss, at first the man was opening his calca and grabbing his penis, tried to twist away pushing to move away, but getting a push toward the wall.

\- Always a fighter. "He ronronated between his lips.

"You know you don't stand a chance. "He said while the boy was paralyzed.

\- Not here, please, someone... – He received a laugh and seeing the other man and he pushed him toward the wall and in the middle of their half-fight, he pulled his pants and underwear off and throwing them on a table.

\- Someone can see us.

And he pushed toward the wall and he had his mouth claimed, by the lips taken and his tongue inside his mouth.

And he saw that the demon occupied the demonic form and opened the full length of his wings covering them there hiding Bruce.

\- Now no one will see us. - He said entering his mouth and moaning in contact, with his penisrubbing himself, the man holding his hips and rubbing his penises together and he couldn't avoid the groans.

And they rubbed together moaning and he moaned being sucked and the less he expected the demon to open his toothpick and his blouse and passed his hands on his chest and began sucking his nipples by opening his legs more and stroking his body.

One hand surrounding his hole with his finger, and he moaned and rubbed himself and he honed.

And he panted the demon to keep his legs open holding him backing like in his lap and his knee bent with him leaning on the wall and pickingup.

And thesua syrup positioning first the pointed tip in his hole and inserting inside it writhing as if it were an organ of its own.

And he positioned the tip in his hole and inserting into it and sticking his ass, and he felt sticking inch by inch he opened his legswell.

And using his knees as a backup he put in until he hit his prostate directly.

And he felt his veins around the hot syrup and inside it by him with will his legs open was smooth and warm, his hands curling him seemed to stir vibrating and pulsatinghim.

And if squirm within him and in the midst of his moans he moaned offering

And he moaned the demon had his hot penis dripping into his stomach while the syrup writhed inside him and his hot hands pinching his breasts and passing his hot hands on his penis.

And while that tongue in his mouth and his legs wide open and he between his legs rubbing himself and he felt the warm shut writhing.

And he had his hands warm around each of them and his syrup him coming in and out of it as if it were a pulsating organ coming in and out he was kept standing.

The demon stood between his legs and putting his knee between his crotch propelling up and down rubbing his hard penises together.

And pressing him and lifting him and while his legs open and his ass coming in and out of it and he moaning with the syrup writhing in and out of it.

And he was taking time on his left and sucking the left aureola, he moaned and while his hands came down more spreading his legs a hand on hispenis.

And he tried to turn his hands away and squirm to have his hands pushed with violence.

Do I have to tie you up? "He asked with his shining eyes was hunger and desire.

No, no, no, no, no, no He gaged in the midst of that syrup reaching his prostate with blow syrup amid his scream and groans.

" Good. " Rosnou. – And the demon growled towards him again sucking his nipples and even though he was testing the opening to see if he gave up and with his syrup stretching him and fucking in and out quickly and constant without stopping.

And he writhing and moaning while he felt the man stop sucking his left and go to the right taking time between biting andsucking.

And alternating it went up and went down his neck sucking and licking and beating in and out of it with his syrup.

And he moaned with pleasure and unrestricted and giving panting screams through that hole being abused by a syrup inside him.

And he wanted to eat him there and didn't stand out and started sucking sucking on his right nipple and rubbing himself in him squeezing his nipples and he sucked his left and he shoved deeper his syrup getting groans and offerings.

And leaving a hickey mark on his direct while paying attention to the left and with his hands one on his penis pulling the foreskin into languidmovements.

And inserting a finger into his hole along with the syrup and stretching his hole he was rubbing on it there at that location.

And he moaned and he went down his belly and sucked and bit each scar and lingering in all of them sucking and biting and sucking on all of them he got on his penis.

And he held him with violence and possessivity while his syrup wrired and then he enjoyed it at that time and while the demon pulled his syrup out of his abused hole.

And he grabbed a cocha and bit raising his right leg and sucking her crotch and biting her by sucking a tremendous blow and grabbed her testicles and sucking her penis was getting harder and harder

And he just moaned while Cain took him to bite and sucking his penis and then dropping them and going to the other testicle and sucking him sucking sucking on him.

And he'd let go of one leg and hold the other leg sucking and follow until he was in his penis and swallowed it he started sucking and he moaned and wouldn't stop.

And he knew he would be fucked there in each of them still rubbing his penis on him and sucking him for several minutes swallowing his entire length until he came in hismouth.

And he camec om a scream and continued to moan, and a hand surrounding his hole just spinning around his hole.

And the less he expected, he felt the man squeeze his testicles and opening his legs and he grabbed him and pushed toward the bed and opening his legs.

And he stood among them far away and elevated him and was above and elevated him to him had his ass at the level of his mouth.

And he touched him at the head of the bed and he stuck his tongue inside his hole and sucking as he sucked him and he stuck his fingers and long syrup and this one that arose beyond that he realized two things.

And there were tentacles in his mouth and a syrup that granted pleasure to fuck him too...

And all together his wet tongue and ate next to tentacles from his mouth and he vibrating his tongue into his hole and he had a writhing syrup inside it.

And he moaned, knowing he shouldn't do anything, was there just to be eaten and sucked his nipples had marks of sucking his belly and every scar on his body.

And he had a mark of sashes everywhere, he just moaned, Cain held his little wideopen he ate sucking and biting his hole stretching him and sticking his fingers together surrounding and stretching him.

And he came once again squirting like a chain and not so he stopped and continued to suck he ate and bit to stretch enough and fitting three fingers inside him and a syrup that wrired.

And he pulled his syrup and fingers from inside him and got up grabbing him and climbing on top of him rubbing him making the way inverse and climbing up starting by his testicles and biting and sucking.

And the demon pushing him with his body between his legs and directing me to the dark part of the stick, rubbing his limbs and his fingers surrounding his entrance, he felt hallucinated and excited the adrenaline of being caught, made him more excited.

And it was a myriad of sensations and the cry of his numerous escapes, but at the exact moment when the man was going to put his finger again he faltered, tried to push the man, but unexpectedly he was pushed back.

And with a mu chuchu of displeasure, and so the man got down on his knees and crouched down with everything and shred his penis and penetrated his anus with one finger once more and so with one hand he pulled and pushed as he sucked his penis.

And he stocked his anus forcing him to open his legs more, his restrained breathing and resfolegating, he stocked his entrance through muscle rings and pushing inwards.

And so passing through his rings and hitting deep, stopped for brief moments and soon withdrew him to put it back on.

And he started stocking, one comes and goes constant and starting to come and go faster and faster, felt the discomfort attached to the pleasure of his penis, being sucked.

And being pushed and pulled by that sinful finger, which was soon accompanied by another, making scissor movements and thus hitting deep,

And when he let out an unrestrained scream and put his hands in his mouth, the man laughed with his mouth on his penis vibrating over his penis, his excitement increased and began to hit at an accelerated pace and no longer had the ability to contain his shrill screams.

And always at this same point stocking with one more finger, and the syrup came together pumping and going and going and his screams without folego was contained with his hands in his mouth and smothered groans, he was pushed and pulled and so continued for several minutes.

And now being that there were three fingers penetrating him and that syrup together inside and outside and soon he moaned when he came into his mouth with a muffled scream he not only slipped while he was without strength lying on the ground while the demon continued to eat him.

The man got up and revealing exposing a thick, red penis of seventeen inches dripping and so he pushed him back to the floor of the balcony forcing him to hold the railing and positioned himself behind him.

He saw in heaven an immense moon and the emergence of the sign his penis lowered for a brief moment the sex could wait he tried to clumsily push the man away and climb and looking for his calcas.

And he really tried to crawl with tremble hands breathing irregularly but the man looked stronger pushed back to the balcony floor and prensou his body seemed disgusted and outraged.

\- What happened you seemed to want a few minutes earlier? " Whispered in his ear hugging hiships.

And pushing him back to bed and pushing his legs away and starting to pump his penis urgently, being pushed urgently by Bruce.

This is not a good time. – Tried to push with a groan being greeted by a juicy bite to the neck and a strong hug separating his legs rubbing his penis into his hard, long ass.

" Don't do that... I need to...

His neck was pulled back toward his lips with the man still hugging his body and spoke with a seductive warning look.

\- You thought it was a good time now, why can't we go on? " He asked.

Don't you have your associates? " He asked.

Leave it to them. " I said.

"You've never escaped me, it won't be now that you'll be able to get rid of it

\- I never... I have matters to solve... - You have to understand... – Trying to untangle yourself to just be pressed with more

The force was a balcony made of stone with gargoyles on its tip.

" This is not a good time... not here

Why not? - He asked thoughtfully.

\- No Da... - Groaned with the man pressing him

\- I understand... - He said slowly evaluating the boy. Whispering in his ear with fleshy lips said.

"But you're not going to get out of here until you have four more orgasms and I'm done with you. " I said,

And he did. " Hold on, " Said. - If very strong don't be afraid, I'm going to give you plenty of pleasure, the best you're going to get tonight. " He groaned in his ear.

– The signal will continue in the same place first pleasure, then business. " He said.

"My kids are great observers and you're not going to get out of here before I fuck your nice tight ass. "He said licking his ear.

"I know you like to be watched when I fuck you. " I said.

And they will solve the problem for you. " I said.

\- No, wait... - Tried... - But the man cramged his ass further into the air pushing away his legs he tried to separate himself from the grip, loweredaside.

And holding him hard the man began to insert his penis first wide head through his muscle rings that were already well prepared.

And it was larger than three fingers and a broth making him choke, he moaned his calcas fell to the ground clumped on his heels, he looked at the moon and toward the light signal.

And being seen all night, he moaned with excitement his mouth formed a circle, and his arms trying to co-watch the man to drop, only to receive a slap and a languid massage on each of the buttocks.

\- No... - I was trying to loosen up while the long penis was increasingly entering through its walls until its end. " Stop...

" He groaned by listening to the man's groans upon him, feeling spasms on his walls and the man was riding his ass.

And the pleasure became so intense that it collapsed in the first beat that hit his prostate.

And he gasped while entering his inside the penetration bother made him gasp and moan, choking on every passage, at thathe hit his ass.

And trying to hold on to the bed bars and looking at the moon the man hit his testicles in his ass, climbing his hands by his belly and unbuttoning his suit and t-shirt.

And he went up and went down pumping his penis and dropping already hard and erect swinging from top to bottom he moaned refolegou and hit his prostate with gallows and vigor.

Relax, Bruce, it's going to be better if you cooperate, you're going to like it better, who knows next time we do at the library or in my mansion. " He said.

Son of a bitch. "He cried and began to moan and skin.

\- There won't be... - At the very moment the penis has withdrawn and without waiting to get used to it.

And he drew all the negative conclusions about sex.

Yes, it would and there will be a next time.

And while he pushed violently by hitting him at once his testicles hitting his prostate with renewed fury he screamed and howled with each thrust.

\- Of course it will, there is always more, always says the same thing, I can always fuck you anywhere and in any position. He said stocking faster and faster with gallows.

"You, my love, you always make yourself difficult. " He laughed in the midst of an acute groan and several stocked in a row.

You're going to beg for more after that. " He said.

" You're going to count the hours and days. - Rosnou in his ear

\- There's vi, don't worry, my little bat, my little. - River in his ear as he began to stock up inside repeatedly slaps skin-skinned.

And they were followed by their groans and choking and hearing from each beat each thrust thrust behind each other.

Can Aguem hear us? – He asked in his ear as he dug into his interior with increasing speed and brutality reaching a point where he made him choke more and more resfoging and moaning his screams were increasingly loud.

No... No... Slowly... - I begged.

\- You say that, but your body says another one. And so he repeated his question.

Can you hear us here?

\- No... - Resfolegou choked amid the stockings and said

Here... And a little... - Please... Not here.

– Groaned and groaned and Another choke swaying through the attacks.

-... Isolated... No one comes... – But it's not over the man riding he started stocking with increasing speed and animales.

And between his legs open and he was among them wings wide open and he felt the penis hot inside him reaching his prostate with every impulse hitting in and out without ever missing.

And his eyes reversed in orbits and he began to scream with increasing strength and groans.

And his hips were pulled and pushed his neck was turned, and his mouth on their lips touched and the kiss grew his tongue inside his mouth fighting for dominance, and his saliva connected.

And while he was cramming his ass pushing and pulling lying with legs apart and the demon inside and outside him he felt the pubic hair of the demon swidden his crotch.

And he sucked his left nipple while propelling his pelvis up and down coming in and out whenever he propelled arching his back in and out and stocking his inside, going in and out.

And the sight of the full moon the sign in the top saw the loud and clear sign without clouds and rain, his penis being pumping in the same urgency as the blows where they beat his screams, were heard loudly.

And the constant movement and skin noise against skin and his body-to-body slaps, impaling his straight body and legs scattered while he had a demon between his legs.

And whose legs open at the tips of the shoes the tall man arching his back in his direct contact, reaching a sweet spot directly in his prostate with fervor and speed.

And where each beat made him scream shrillly, and without any shame, shrill screams, the skin slaps against his erect penis and dripping his unbuttoned open shirt and his open jacket open.

And your hands going up and down between little asses, hips and even pinching your nipples, sucking and sucking in the right and feeling the hot breath.

And he was sucking his nipples his hands by his body his face toward him kissing his lips biting them by entering with his tongue.

\- I know you want to... - Groaned on your lips touching with gallows and hearing your breaths restrain your heart rising and descending past him screamed and screamed at every beat.

" I'm hitting your prostate right not and even? - Purrinated on his lips

\- He panted he didn't know what he wanted. Yes, i'm sorry. " He panted when he started biting and sucking his right nipple biting and sucking and then going left and doing the same thing.

\- Then...- Groaned amid the onslaught of him with a clear pelvic movement that propelled his hips taking full length. - That...that' Right...

And with impulse one followed by the other and his blows accurately and then came down with everything and reaching his prostate non-stop in each onslaught followed by the other.

" For God's sake. " Moaned and screamed.

\- God has nothing to do with it. – Growled him in an attack on his other nipple and propelling with climbing and descending from his hot penis inside him coming in and out non-stop.

" No... not here... not now... – And moaning in his ear and he was crazed from madness to pleasure. - Pulling by your hair and scalp turning to brings you in your direction.

And he climbed up his chin biting and sucking toward his lips biting his lips, while he was fucking him, his hot penis came in and out of it, stocking, pushing, pulling and stocking with strength and ferocity.

And he summed up the begging groaning between and howl and he resfoleged did not know if he asked more or less...

\- Ai... - Between groans. " Please... Please... – And he was licked and sucked while the demon fucked him willingly in and out...

Please what? "He said pulling his neck. I want to know. "He said without stopping the blows inside him and sucking licking the collarbone joint between his neck.

Say it. - Growl with every blow right inside him reaching his prostate.

\- I want to... - Bruce begging in the midst of the blows

Please, please, please. " Faster. - Batting harder inside it.

And he did it by hitting harder hitting his prostate with each beat.

Yes, i'm sorry. - Growl and hitting him hard.

"My love. " I said. "My sweet. " He said in the midst of the blows.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He himself agreed to be kissed.

And the demon growled amid the right blows inside him.

" Beg. " He ordenated and licked his neck.

And that they were accompanied by their growls and groans united by lips and saliva their tongue kiss inside his mouth and his impending orgasm when he found that the bat sign had full in the sky followed by his choking of apprehension and urgency.

What about this? " He asked in the midst of the stockings and re-folegating his groans and laments choking and screaming at every brutal stock.

And that's right, feel my dick. "Ronronou man.

And between licks and groans in his ear and between purred in his ear amid the beats.

"I know you're enjoying... – Holding hard on your hips, driving in and out of it and the frantic movement of your beats feeling your penis warm inside it.

And he resumed pumping his own penis swinging up and out, in the same urgency as his screams and howls choking with each blow, he felt orgasm and was soon followed by urgent tapas.

And soon Bruce cried between lips and tongue, and came into Cain's hands

And he still stocked his inner connected lips and his tongues at war and soon tried to come.

And he squeezed around his hot penis inside him and he saw his eyes flaming and in the midst of the blows.

His vision blurred amid the fuck of his penis in and out hitting him directly and he saw stars bombs from constellations and amid his blows and he screamed and moaned and refolegated his warm, sweaty body.

And with it came the smell of sex impregnating the air around him with the smell of sulfur mixed with roses and the mating aroma that impregnated his body.

And he marked him with his nails and bites and squeezing him feeling his body in the beating of his bodies and contact and his warm body and he felt as he lowered his hard nipples his strong arms and cumming non-stop and without ever stopping or softening.

And he recognized between pleasure the love and the various sensations and the despair beyond the fear that that demon could kill him if he wanted.

His heart was esating urgently and jumping between his chest and he felt his hot body coming out of flames and steam and amid his animalisticroar.

And coming out of fire from his flaming eyes and his wings wide open around him.

And his legs spread his hard penis coming into it with firm decided jerks and directly reaching his prostate.

But he was him willingly and giving pleasure and wrapping black flames in his flaming hair.

And he felt he squeezehis inside around his penis inside and outside him, and he felt the hottest penis inside him, but he didn't burn.

And the with more will boosting his hips rising and then descending amid his cries and groans and growls of a beast with every impulse inside him and reaching his prostate.

And when he stocked a few times and enjoyed inside overflowing over the sides they kissed dropping smoke from his mouth lyingon.

And there were a few seconds and when the man and he pulled Bruce with his sigo and sat on one on the bed and were hugging.

And he sat in this chair pulling in the corner of the balcony entrance near the walls, holding the smaller man on top of the bed in his lap and hugging Bruce who looked tired.

And whose legs open in the lap of the man whose face was leaning against his neck still buried inside him whispering in his ear.

You're mine. And seeing the boy look at the balcony toward the moon and saw the Bat-sign was no longer in the sky.

The elder man's hands were on the side of the rocking chair, and soon he with a jump from his lap without waiting for reaction he lowered caught.

And there was a fight for his calcas and buttoned them with speed that could rival the Flash, but when he tried to run he was caught by the heels.

And then he was pulled and pushed and taken back to bed and almost falling to the ground, he tore off his shirt and tie playing like a trail behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

20

And Bruce tried to kick and turn and pull, but he was caught and his legs away, and pushed his legs apart feeling his penis when he tried to kick, butactually.

And andle was pushed and thrown toward the bed upon him

And then he had his pants and underwear pulled from his heels and pushed and pulling off his body and thrown into the hallway, near the entrance, back in.

And between the entrance to the balcony, with the entrance back of the mansion, leaving a hard man intrigued in the process he was caught and pushed toward the rocking chair and so his legs open.

He stood on top of him and his legs open around his hips when he penetrated him upon him positioning the smaller manscreaming.

And it came with its stockwork were fast, overwhelming, frantic and brutal.

And even though he was trying to push his hands off his chest, the man lowering and sucking his nipples, followed by his scandalous screams, amid the stockings he screamed every fucker comes in and out.

And he panted and said in the midst of his screams.

\- Someone... - He choked in the middle of the back and forth, on top of him vigorously and growling.

" Someone... Someone... - I was trying to talk in the middle of the frantic stock.

\- Someone can see us. - He panted and his lips taken at that time, trying not to scream in the midst of the powerful blows, directly into hisprostate.

And passing in and out reaching your prostate with vigor fury and precision.

"What... - He said in the midst of frantic blows. "What's... - Growl amid blows in and out.

\- I... He choked a particularly brutal and accurate stock directly into his prostate.

"SOMEONE CAN COME... – Cried and moaned amid the powerful fuck. – At that time the frantic beats and skin blows against strained skin.

\- Who... - Ofegou Cain.

He was listening to the steps, tried to poke Cain his shoulder, push, pair just be fucked, but fast and strong, and at that time he poked and panted and panted, tried to stop screaming in vain.

And at that time he saw to his astonishment, the man beneath him paralyzed beneath him amid the stockings and seeing the man on top of him coming down and going up.

And thered ass without cliff edcalcas, the two wouldn't stop their screams, Cain fucks him willingly.

And even in the snowy of sex and pleasure he knew of illusory power and his powers would make them see a big man not a huge red demon fucking a man's ass.

"He choked. And at that time. " Please.

Bruce... - Roarthe man beneath him by beating him amid his screams and even feeling the man underneath him paralyzed and seeing as he held his guts.

And Bruce's body being raped and Bruce pressed his walls with gallows listening to a roar and tried to speak coherent words and measured the words.

And trying to form words, with great effort, amid a blow raising his head with the pokes, Cain turned his head hugging the man.

And he growled and restrained amid the attacks, and looked toward the sky amid the sign.

\- I tried to form words. " Please. " He groaned by turning his eyes.

\- I could get out... - Brucechoked.

And feeling his anus contract with the intrusion the most violent stock of Cain's penis. – Please. – He begged.

They fell growled towards his man andhis little naked being fucked and screaming for everyblow.

\- Likes to feel my beat and hit his sweet spot in that bundle of nerves – choked.

And andhalf way to the Bruce movement, it was making things difficult, his penis did stratum work, entering his cramped cave, seemed to be afraid of getting caught.

\- How about you get out of here, if you don't're interested. "He proposed.

Andhow much he spoke Bruce hid his face on the curve of his neck, moaning.

"His son of a bitch... –Cried between a choke as he dug his Anus, his face hidden in the curve of his left ear.

\- It would be a benefit to leave, I don't think Bruce likes to be watched. - Rosnou.

And fall towards the man getting fucked.

And that's when Cain groped his buttocks, and they both ejaculated Bruce between his stomachs and he ejaculated inside him.

And size was the squeeze, and at that time he moaned and resinted feeling the spasms he panted and ejaculated together.

\- Ai... Ai... - Rosnou. - Great... – Groaned amid the stockings regardless of being caught and unprepared and their hard penis.

"What happened... - Rosnou.

And giving a particularly brutal stockdirectly into your prostate making you dwindle and moan.

\- I didn't want it so often- Itgroaned in the middle of the stock.

He cried if he struggled.

And he tried to push, but it was hard, the penis inside him hurt, while trying to push away and poke her.

\- That's not fair Cain.

Cain took his arms, trapped above his head, and the Demon's movement inside him, inside and outside, and his legs were wideened and far away.

" I... I... I can't go on... - He cried.

"I can't take it anymore...– And he begged in the midst of the blows inside him by hitting him at a point of madness.

Stop... Stop... Please... Stop...

He received a growl and then he withdrew from inside him and leaving with a tug and dropping his arms.

Coming out of it and got up and so moving away, Bruce didn't mind cleaning himself, his little scratches trembled himself,sitting.

And he panted and straightened his hair, at that time he ran collected his clothes that made a trail.

And he dressed up, putting on his pants and shoes, and not caring about buttoning his shirt, not waiting for Cain to turn around, he ran faster than he could

And he would insert his penis into this beautiful wrinkled and still stretched entrance having spasms he penetrated him receiving a scream and in his case a roar.

He began to stock up and out being greeted by groans and screams and with each stocker enters and comes out beating his skin pelvis his bellies in contact by hitting and hitting his inside.

And while he was hitting his prostate with greedy and ferocity he hit their bodies in motion on top of the luminoussignal.

And the silhouette of their bodies up he hit his interior with ferocity by beating their skin-to-skin bodies

\- SON OF A BITCH... - He was screaming in.

And the blows inside it and in the midst of each onslaught the movement will and come frantic, enter and exit, and his cries and laments and his countless.

And it came amid straight blows and the other screams, treble and shrill, louder and louder.

And they were rewarded for more stradour slaps from their bodies in movements and frantic rhythmic beats.

And their bodies in frantic movements.

And he cried, but his lips were claimed by those of the devil, who kissed his tongue coming into his mouth muffling his cries.

And walking through his hot cave and pulling his arms above his head, holding his hands up and fastening their bodies.

And trying to twist, but just pressing and tearing his calca he opened the zipper, or rather tore with gallows and brutality, tearing up likerags.

And the pistonado and tearing the rest of his calcas out of his own sculptural body.

And with his penis erect he squeezed his penis with his hands pumping with his lips in his mouth sucking his hot cave, he at first tried to walk away.

And kicking in vain and biting unsuccessfully, but then pumping his penis up right and he started moaning and offering.

He got more and more excited, he moaned and then rubbing their bodies in motion, his pelvis in contact rubbing and rubbing, feeding his nipples, biting and pinching and sucking him.

And on each of the nipples and neck, with fury and will, swinging their bodies and rubbing us on it, moving and then moaning with pumping his penis lying on the ground.

He plucked amid tearing his calcas like rags and emanating his powers, around what was left were in several strips and pieces, raising hislegs.

And he lowered his own calcas until the cochas she disappeared at last, just like the rest of his clothes.

And so by sticking his finger into his little hole, their bodies sweating more and more, he shoved the penetrating like his fingers sucking each ofthem.

And then sucking her nipples from her torn calcas around the site, and their fangs on their little scratches.

And the remaining torn trapped and shirts while sucking and biting, his nipples made him moan and scream he moaned and pressing his bodies rubbing and rubbing writhing.

\- YOU SON OF A BITCH. " He cried.

And he sucked his penis, pulling the foreskin and pumping the limb, his groans and screams, and before getting an acute cry of mixing pain and pleasure, to the canine teeth, and sinking into his penis.

And so he moaned and screamed him writhed while the vampire stocked him with his fingers amid sucking his blood directly from hispenis.

And lowering and lifting hitting a point hitting in and out of it.

And Bruce lost his strength and willingness to fight by summing up groans and cries of needs and offerings of pleasure.

And he licked the limb and bit her in a sucking belly and getting screams was at that time his offerings and to his horror was excited by the bites and while he sucked him.

And while pumping his penis, and so he anus was sucked mordiated and licked.

And climbing on it and so, forcing his legs open, and separated, trying to kick unsuccessfully, even though he perspered was in vain, he stood up positioned his penis and so penetrated him.

And at that time he licked his wounds, and licked his wounds even more and at that time climbed this amid removing his fingers from his appetizing body.

And hit in contact with his belly, pelvis movement against pelvis, the skin-to-skin tapas he began to stock his anus.

And they were followed by their screams and groans the blizzard that involved everything, around them, wrapped in their frantic belly-bellied shockbodies.

And then stocking and pushing and pulling ferocity brutally, brutally beating those attacks inside him by hitting him amid lights that blinded him and his screams.

And he was hitting his prostate and mercilessly, growling above him as he howled high upon them the full moon, and his groans and screams he screamed at every stowled.

And they were waves of electricity roaming his body, shock movement and adrenaline for every push, feeling the veins of the penis insideit.

And passing through each muscular ring inside waves of white lights followed his vision

Skin slaps against skin and frantic beats, waves of electricity traversing for every nerve beam of your body, in each stocked every wave of pleasure amid pain.

And it was a cacophony of screams and growls, his screams squeaking amid the frantic beats, pulling up his shirt and pinching his nipples.

And squeezing his little scratches and his legs up, separately hitting his testicles on his moaning ass screamed and squeezing in every bump he heard the man roaring squeezing his inside.

He tried to loosen up and when he came squirting his penis, high in a torrent, and squeezing his walls around his penis inside him.

And that he dug him up he felt the ropes loosen, and how much and felt the semen coating his interior with a final push, the demon was hungry wanted him to eat.

And he let him down his legs still buried inside him, rising on him watching his legs open between him, the man lay on top of him licking his nipples and rubbing their bodies.

And his languid movements, he looked with red eyes and squeezed his nipples, he looked and sat still inside him, a demon around handing over his underwear and boots holding his hips.

And groping, he squeezing, with each sucked and licked, on his chest he soon got up by removing his penis from inside him, and holding hisclothes.

And in his hands he looked at the sweat and semen dripping from his body

You're my prize. And watching Bruce that it was like an obscene offering he was scattered to the world to see legs and arms open heart broken down

The dark knight felt the semen run from his interior forming a puddle beneath him dripping down the signal and dripping on the roof floor.

He bent down and this drove between his legs he began licking his entrance sucking his semen that trickled into a creekinside.

And then licking and licking, and listening to their moans louder and squeaky.

Hours after they ended their sex with Bruce andle went to take anotherbath and the younger man went towards the cave.

In the cave just below the Bruce Wayne mansion he put his Batman armor without bothering to clean himself with pain in his body and throwing his clothes through thecave.

And so with his costume he got in the car and kicked inside without saying any word he went toward the city passing through the whole cave and scaring the bats.

Running with the car to a few streets at the entrance of a dark street he got out of the car and left on the autopilot and with his ropes he walked through the numerouswindows.

And there were several buildings using the ropes to get around jumping and thus getting to the roof of the police station where Jim was waiting for him.

What do you hear, Jim? "And he asked Batman to appear in the darkness of the building.

You took a while. " The Commissioner pointed out.

What happened. " Repeated the dark knight

The commissioner looked intrigued and then spoke - You must have already realized that the homeless are being killed not and even? And he asked.

And without waiting for answers he went on. "Well.- He said.

"This happens that a coroner was killed and the body disappeared and soon after several police officers. - Itsaid.

And they were attacked when the suspect in question roamed the morgue we believe he was not alone left several victims by the morgue.

And when some of our tried to chase the suspects they ran away.

"I know you've been attacked but I want you to investigate, but don't intervene directly.

\- Everyone's saying in the police department that they were vampires or dead alive and afraid to chase after them. And he said exasperated

\- The last murder occurred a hundred feet away from the last case they were on Springs streets and Herman Street was a dark alley, you could start there

-Soyou want me to investigate, but don't intervene? - Disse.

\- You and a detective, you don't deal with supernatural cases.

-Weare trying to act in the dark the mayor does not want the media involved we can not put more police officers on the streets being right after clarifying while you investigate in the darkness. - Disse.

\- Right... - How much Jim turned around he was gone.

Batman in turn as Jim himself watched the streets cautiously passing through the buildings he ran the streets near the entrance to Gotham Cemetery.

When he wandered around town atdawn arriving at his cave did what he should have done from the beginning, take a bath.

And going to your room to stop before you said something was surprised by Alfred.

And there was what he said to be...

And that he claimed to have a demanding guest...

And he climbed the mansion coming out of the cave he was surprised by two sets of arms.

His underwear was getting wet writhing even though some fluids leaking from his hole, even though Cain had still dried up still had a little, he writhed squeezing his legs.

And he was packing his jacket and so when he was about to get out of that dark niche, he saw Cain appear next to Lilith and eles said.

You didn't invite me. "He said and she kissed him at that time, he was pushed toward the wall...

And he realized she was tough and in need, ready for a bullet.

What do you want? "He asked lascivious.

And he was pushed toward his room climbing several flights of stairs and pushed toward his bed and his torn clothes.

" You want to eat me too? "He asked.

" Now? " He asked.

\- Again? " He questioned.

And she growled towards her and she spoke.

And between rubbing and moaning between lips and mouths and kisses and fury.

God, yes. And she kissed him and tongue saliva and pulling her blouse up and kissing her nipples, and Bruce didn't standbehind.

And he lowered his stake that fell and sucked his breasts and biting them.

And she pushed him and kissed him and he was pushed toward the wall, and they kissed fiercely and so he unbuttoned the newly placed calca back and she tore off.

And left him near the wall hanging from a plant, and she pushed him to the ground he had his calcas pulled.

And she sucked and kissed and he in the same ferocity and she spread her legs and she put her fingers inside her hole, and she realized he was ready.

And he was always surprised by his rate would refract his endurance and his ability to resist touches on his body.

And he was still wet, Cain.

And she realized she didn't take all her fluids out of it was slippery inside him as she went down his shorts and opened his legs and penetrated it.

No wonder he was a sex god, she was happy to have him as a lover, it was his.

Man, i'm sorry. - Rosnou.

And in a feral touch of his lips and mouth like an undeclared war.

And he was still flat, and she started the go and comes she was also with a hand in her mouth muffling her groans andscreams.

And she was beating kissing him while she muffled her screams beforehand.

And so they got good minutes of quick fuck, banging and beating and hitting the point where she memorized that it would be that bundle of nerves she decorated where it was.

And so they kept having sex, Lilith knew cain saw with x-ray vision and somehow they had powers similar to those of the gods and aliens.

And what was certain the demonic immortal he left as fast as he could toward the nearby bathroom lowered his calcas and began masturbating.

And with a speed it could stick the concrete the penis into your hands and that adjacent tentacle out writhing and dripping.

And meanwhile Bruce moaned and had his hole abused stuck and getting fucked.

And he hugged her with her legs around her hips pulling her closer.

And so he pushed and pulled all the length in and out, inside and outside reaching a point where he made him hum and see stars.

And he writhed and moaned and his testicles beat his buttocks his right blows made him take his hands.

And so he felt his orgasm approaching, she moaned and growled.

And at this point he enjoyed squirting his penis between them, squeezing around that limb, and at the same time after a few blows she came inside him.

And so they recovered lying hugging when they got unbeaten she separated from him, and took off her penis rose and she climbed her stake that fell pulled her shorts.

Bruce got up and he took the cloth Cain left and cleaned his hole and donned his underwear and calcas and he still wore shoes.

And he took them out and threw them somewhere in the room.

Pushing harder and stronger with accurate and quick blows inside him, and he felt Bruce writhe and closer and closer to orgasm, and he himself felt the cold breath insidehim.

And he knew that the man was close to his orgasm, he had chills coming from the base of his spine, his penis throbbing, each of the tentacles curled up and palpitated.

And he had spasm inside his hole, soaking him with fucking inside him that was also some kind of lubricant.

And Bruce came in his chest himself still fucked that hole with more speed without ever missing his prostate, hiscock.

And being swallowed by that mouth was about to fill that fucking man on both sides.

Bruce moaned, sex with Cain and Lilith was so hot, even if those tentacles were still bothering and it was strange inside him, just didn't scream why his mouth was occupied by a penis.

And licking from tip to base sucking like a lollipop he came choking around Cain's penis vibrating around the penis and Lilith and Cain continued to suck him.

And he was still fucked, pushing pulling and squeezing more around those smooth tentacles inside him from those two mouths eating him and he was kept by powerful hands.

And Cain used his strength over human to keep him in place, and he was attracted to them, he loved it, it was tasty to be handled.

And when he almost choked his penis filled his semen mouth and feeling his hole drenched with that other two bulbous limbs, he again felt the cold coldicy.

And enjoyed inside it until filling it upis overflowing, even though Cain's refractory rate was spectacular, albeit some beats and swallowing a hot semen.

And there was the spicy taste even though he was hard again seconds later he felt Lilith practically mounted on it and rubbing and ejaculating on his back.

And he when he would start sucking cain's cock again he was pushed by slapping small tapas on his buttocks.

And he got up from the stick in the middle of Cain'slegs, and when he was pulled sitting on Cain'sface, vertically, directly into his mouth with those tentacles inside him.

And the man pushed him handling him like he didn't weigh anything, and still with those things inside him, and he thinks coming in still beating.

And he was turned over and stood head-on with Lilith and he yelled at a brutal beat directly into his prostate.

And then he was kissed by Lilith,pinching his hard nipples, and wearing and he knelt with his legs on either side of his head and each of his hands.

And on each of his hips, and he was pushed and pulled up down getting more than eight inches almost in pis on top with those tentacles trapped dento from his hole.

And smooth running he momentarily touched those smooth and slippery limbs when Lilith held on his broad shoulders, and Cain held his hips pulling him down.

And he got scared and screamed shrill, it wasn't like the first stapling he went up and went down not five inches, but riding.

And on top of Cain's mouth and with him pushing and pulling his hips into movements from inside and outside it.

And after they were lying they got up and he was taken to the bathroom for a bath.

And they got ready she adjusted her tie and clothes.

And kissing him, she left and ten minutes later he left.

Bruce went towards the edge of the bed and went out towards his bathroom where he went to shower and so he took a lengthy bath and rubbed himself taking off all thesmell.

And at that time leaving the bathroom and seeing each of them in pis watching his step toward the closet where he removed a blue boxer.

And also a white T-shirt and black Armani suit and socks and shoes and so dressed.

He left the room being accompanied by the two towards the stairs he went towards the kitchen where Alfred was cooking and with three dishes on the kitchen table

He got up and went towards the man and said.

\- Alfred, I'm sorry I saw that... - but it was interrupted by Alfred...

\- No, sir, it was my mistake, after a party, I should have knocked on the door, but you could introduce me to your two guests. "Said the old butler.

Yes, right, Alfred. " Bruce said.

\- Alfred this is Cain and his companion Lilith,weare together.

\- I think I recognize both of them. "He tried to say Alfred.

\- They're my new partners from Wayne. "The man said.

\- And they're... - He turned red.

Boyfriends. " I said.

Good afternoon. "They said each of them and so they were invited to sit down for Alfred and so he asked for leave and left thekitchen.

And with each of them they sat at the table and talking.

And she was accompanied by Bruce, as well as knowing that demons and succubism snot eat himself too hungry ate the food of the three dishes.

And when i was away, I saw Luthor.

And he tried not to take on it and not limp after those two ate him.

And he did his best to walk upright and not forad and not bend or bend.

And so in the middle of the party he saw Luthor who approached him, as always when he was always ready to do business with him, even if he was denied.

\- I know you had a bad trip. "The bald man said by passing his hands on his back.

\- And that's pretty boring for a playboy that at this point should spend on beautiful women. " He said by massaging his shoulders.

– Maybe you just need to listen to your consultant's litany and then you just need to sign these meetings, and these are verynaughty.

And sometimes unreasonable, but on rare occasions we need to be present even if it is to enter by one ear and go out on the other, I solve everything for you.

And taking him towards the elevator.

He went up waited and sat his ear was returned to his phone with the news in stock section. "Luthor.

And hewasn't the best business partner...

– In fact, it was the worst business partner anyone could have, Lex Corp's shares were stagnant and Wayne snaged...

And he was interviewed by some reporters who emerged amid the party, and asked if he would do business with the bald guy.

He looked like he didn't see his eyes were toward the cavecameras.

And his data was being transferred now at that moment, while he had bugged the man without him realizing it.

And he made a fool of himself for some reporters, at least breaking into the old computers of Luthor's company headquarters, and again and he hated every meeting every new information...

And in the midst of that he was driven toward a private room where he was being expected by Lucius and in turn began negotiating.

And he tried not to falter by sitting the table among shareholders and board heads.

\- We are now being focused on two revitalization ventures and two forms of enterprise... – It said toward a shareholder.

And evaluating every procedure and new defense weapons for the government with a momentary alliance in the construction of defense weapons...

And at that time he saw directed at stock spreadsheets and monetary growth rising exponentially.

The old procedures and scholarship funded by the two companies in Gotham and Metropolises to FawcettCity.

And it was in the formation of new employees they would have to intern in our companies...

And among caim businessmen was there a chair next to him and molesting him and he was climbing his legs forcing his legsopen.

And he tried to close unsuccessfully, at that time he tried not to show his reaction...

And he listened and while trying to avoid groans and trying to keep his hands away unsuccessfully, and he opened hisfly.

And sticking his hands inside his pants withdrawing his penis he restricted a sigh.

And at the end of the meeting...

\- I need to continue discussing some private matters with Mr. Wayne. "Cain said.

And he pinned him to the table...

And while everyone left leaving them...

And when they close the door...

And he was raised pushed towards the table and Cain took his calcas and lowered them...

And he turned him in front of him, and took off his underwear, put on socks and shoes and opened his legs and he removed a glass from his pants and coated his fingers and his hole.

And he shoved his penis without any other warning and preparation he opened his legs holding them next door and positioning himself between his legs sticking his entire length into it.

And he felt pain everywhere he remembered a fight, but it was just sex the best sex of his life, but he wouldn't have another night of that, he dragged himself faltering.

And he fucked him by beating him willingly in and out of him, reaching a point that made him scream scandalously.

And atthe edge of the table and got up staggering and headed to the huge window with vision of them on the twentieth floor...

His legs wide open and trying to writhe away from him to no avail and receive warning tapas.

And he moaned and defended himself trying again to take those hands off, but the stock inside him made him lose both the strength and focus and energy to defend himself.

And he hit that point that made him scream and lose his breath of energy and all those things he thought.

And he fell on the table disberes and without strength being handled and fucked harder by concentrating on reaching directly and non-stop that same point.

And that made him scream madly and hit him at a point where he made him stap and moan with pleasure...

And among his merciless and swift and deep blows that made him scream and his hard penis between his bodies he screamed and his penis shook the table below him.

And he was about to ejaculate and the table shook and rangia and scratched the ground amid the blows within him that in his frantic movements hit him mercilessly that drove him crazy.

And those right blows and hitting him forcing him from four amid the enjoyment squirting within him filling him andsemen.

And dripping and overflowing between his little scratches and he was placed four on the floor in the middle of the room.

And amid his blows within him forced of four screaming likea perfect bitch.

And in the midst of every beat inside him practically riding him and making him scream in the midst of his blows in and out of it.

And he pushed and beat him in and reminded him of who he belonged to.

And he squeezing around that penis while he enjoyed with a squirt and a powerful bow and feeling amid the beats hitting him and ejaculating soon after without ever stopping hitting.

And that he felt the beating inside him and that darkness was his friend he recalled the contract that held him to this vicious circle of pain and pleasure, and traversing the vision in the darkness.

And amid his movement holding on his hips and his squeaky screams he moaned and refoleged amid his screams and ganidos.

And each beat he moaned and received skin slaps against the wet suction noise amid each right blow reaching a point where he moaned.

And the man kneeling behind him beating and hitting the point where he made him see stars.

And he kind of bowed and arched his back and pushing his head to the ground and cramming his ass and hitting him faster and pistoned inside him reaching that point where he made him scream.

And he had a blackout amid the blows were accurate hit a point where he saw stars waves of prazia that roamed his body and made him see lights that blinded him.

But before he could look around him he was surprised by Cain this watched him bright-eyed and red and his long hair and caught him in the darkness.

And soon he kissed him turned around without ever taking off pushing toward the middle of the room and leading him toward the window still naked exposed and opened he groaned and resined feeling a penetrateas spied toward the window.

\- I'm going to take you, always, give you pleasure and many orgasms in a row you're going to beg me to fuck your ass.

And so he started coming in and fucking real.

And he holding even powerless in the huge, wide glass of the balcony window he found and moaned and screamed by trapping his penis that kept leaking.

And his hard penis squirting toward the window touching his face and body amid Cain's absolute control holding on hiships.

And standing between his legs and he held him pressing him and hitting his testicles on his ass...

He fucked him, stocked and stocked him, he was sticking all his length inside his hands resting on the window ledge, he gasped and refolegated with greed.

And he came with his groans amid the beats and feeling the pelvic movement waves of stocked followed frantic beats and waves of electricity coursing through his body.

You're going to beg for more. He warned him in the midst of his right blows by hitting mercy by beating a point that made him scream squeaking.

No... After... I won't go... Begging... – But it was late in one beat and stocked one followed by one directly reaching his prostate his body convulsed his glow.

And he turned him sucking him down on the floor amid sucking his nipples and sucking him and a half to his blows and hitting him and in the middle of his legs pounding and stocking with him and his legs wide open...

And he moaned and felt the triple pleasure sucking every exposed part and licking every scar at his fingertips.

And propelling with the pelvis rising and descending hitting inside it with skin blows against skin hitting a place that made him scream and suck his right nipple and while pinching his left.

And he moaned and screamed in the midst of each blow and pulling the aureola from his beak and he sucked his right nipple amid his blows his inner walls.

And squeezing around that penis that just ejaculated through its bow and cumming between his stomachs and never stop hitting.

And his screams and the man hugging his hips pulling and pushing toward a back and forth comes frantic and overwhelming and animalistic and powerful.

Begging. - Ordenava.

And amid the blows and sucking his left nipple and pulling his beak and licking it willingly.

And he couldn't do anything else he summed up the begging and shouting of joy and pleasure he moaned and amid sucking on his nipples and squeezing him from his body amid frantic movements.

"Please... – You heard for your complete shame if you hear yourself say in the midst of every beat mercilessly reaching your prostate.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... – And so he recalled and moaned he was maneuvered in the middle of darkness amid the stockings.

And every time he came in and out and every time he hit his prostate he screamed and screamed and so he heard the man knock and knock in and out and his sweattrickled.

And then he enjoyed splashing with a full bow on the wall and amid the stretched and more and more and more stocked and never stopping and he screamed amid those right blows inside it.

In the midst of each stock, and so he was pulled from the parapet amid the darkness he held his left leg and maneuvered him, without withdrawing turning his body by his spinningleg.

And he walks buried inside him and carrying him in his lap with his legs intertwined in him and thus sitting in the darkness he held him by his hips he supled him.

And knocking in and out and going and down and beating directly into his penis gravity made him scream and the change of angle made him scream madly while the stockings hit directly on his prostate.

And offering sharp, shrill screams he holding on his shoulders every time he pushed and pulled he screamed and moaned and shouted more at each that arched thecoasts.

And he sucked his neck licked his neck amid the beats inside him and squeezing around him from that huge penis that made him scream for pleasure.

And every time the man holding on his hips separating his cheeks from his asses and so he moaned and moaned and came with more screams and laments and so climbs him up and down.

And he goes up and down he roared in his ear and so he moaned and felt madly accurate beats and reached the point where he made him see stars and pant and scream madly when.

And he saw his back arching his back his monsters and slaves and demon from long claws and fangs watching everything in the darkness and then he enjoyed and felt his semen-clad interior...

And he claimed to take him willingly and at that moment he moaned and resined and in the midst of blows from his ass reaching a point that made him scream.

And they enjoyed once again falling to the office floor breathing discomwed and amid recovering the folego.

And he felt that huge amount of fucking inside him between spasm and his hole was stretched he felt the noise that was trickling between his little asses and that muscular body next to him.

And he stroked his body with little kisses and groping amid his marked little scratches and marked nipples he gave his last kiss amid his groans.

Are we done? He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said with a kiss on his belly.

And the immortal man lying there stood up and picked him up after a while when he recovered and soon he got up and began collecting his clothes.

And these that were scattered across the office floor and in the middle of picking up a moistened cloth that was on the table and starting to clean your hole.

And he tried to find his clothes, and tried to spin the doorknob he got it with Cain's help.

And he followed in pain and his tight legs amid meetings that followed until the late afternoon.

And then he really felt that his hole writhed he was trying to find a better position.

And slowly and so walking down the hall he followed until the end of meetingsand events and thevarious presentations no longer allowed a meeting of these mainly that would not have to have another.


End file.
